


Invaded

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Asking Alexandria, Gossip (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: «Недавно в Токийском Диснейленде местные фотографы заметили Бена Брюса, гитариста популярной британской группы Asking Alexandria. Но на этом странности не заканчиваются — мужчина был замечен в компании загадочной девушки с фиолетовыми волосами. Так кто же эта таинственная незнакомка? Неужели Бен Брюс завел отношения на стороне? Напоминаем, на данный момент музыкант состоит в законном браке…»
Relationships: Ben Bruce/Akane, Ben Bruce/Danny Worsnop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Страна Восходящего Солнца

Тяжко вздохнув, Акане поправил непослушный локон и внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркале, после чего недовольно скривился и пробурчал:

— Ненавижу эти дурацкие волосы, вечно от вас одни проблемы…

— Так побрейся на лысо, и мучений сразу меньше станет.

Он вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос, после чего резко вскочил со стула и, скрестив руки на груди, в упор уставился на только что вошедшего в комнату Сатсуки.

— Придурок, лучше бы сигарету одолжил, чем наставления свои тут читать.

Сатсуки хмыкнул, протянув полную пачку.

— Ты и так слишком много куришь, скоро совсем без легких останешься.

— Я хотя бы не пью, как самый конченный в мире алкоголик. — Акане вытащил пару сигарет из пачки, благодарно кивнув.

Достав зажигалку из кармана, он довольно закурил, выпуская струи дыма прямо в лицо Сатсуки, отчего тот раздраженно выдал:

— Ты мог ради приличия хотя бы на улицу выйти? Сейчас опять все помещение табаком пропахнет, сколько можно…

Излишняя любовь Акане к сигаретам раздражала абсолютно всех, кто его знал. Товарищей по группе, других людей и прочих знакомых. Где бы ни находился, он всегда мог спокойно достать сигарету и закурить. Порой и сам не замечал этого — просто закуривал, а остановиться было уже невозможно.

Но не успел Акане и рот открыть, чтобы возмутиться, как в комнату вбежал один из работников клуба и перевел все внимание на себя:

— Ребят, к нам тут группа мирового масштаба едет из за границы, вы бы хоть прибрались, а то им тоже нужно куда-то деть свои вещи, — сказав это, паренек направился к выходу, но перед тем, как окончательно скрыться из виду, проговорил, — и поменьше здесь курите, все-таки это не проходной двор.

Постояв полминуты и послушав звук удаляющихся шагов, Акане хмыкнул, продолжив потягивать сигарету, но уже с большим раздражением.

— Какого черта мы вообще должны бегать вокруг них? — возмутился.

— Никто и не говорил, что нам нужно бегать, — Сатсуки спокойно воспринял злобные причитания. — Так сложно прибраться?

Акане ничего не ответил, просто отвернувшись и затушив сигарету о прозрачную пепельницу. Перспектива видеться еще с кем-то в этот день его совсем не радовала.

— Ты сегодня какой-то слишком раздражительный. — Сатсуки снова нарушил тишину, однако вскоре пожалел об этом.

— Как тут не быть раздражительным, когда ты, мало того, что выглядишь _вот так_ , но еще и не уверен в том, что сможешь нормально сыграть свои партии? — Акане злобно пнул мусорный ящик, поежившись.

— Господи, неужели ты решил сделать из этого серьезную проблему?

Акане ничего не ответил, глубоко вздохнув и посчитав про себя до десяти, после чего натянуто улыбнулся и снова уселся за стул, принявшись в очередной раз поправлять свой внешний вид. Сатсуки ничего не оставалось, кроме как так же натянуто улыбнуться в ответ и похлопать его по плечам. Тем не менее, долго ему задержаться в комнатке не пришлось: Саку со своим приглашением пройтись до магазина выглядел очень заманчиво. Не остановил даже тот факт, что помещение и без того было пропитано сигаретами от и до.

Оставшись один на один с собой, Акане начал лишь усерднее поправлять себя. Там не так, здесь не так, волосы лежат совсем ужасно, недостаточно подводки на глазах, а вот с губами слегка переборщил…

Резкий грохот застал его врасплох. Как будто метеорит с неба упал, не иначе. Акане настороженно огляделся, однако тут же, пожав плечами, вернулся к своим предыдущим делам, поправляясь уже не так усердно. Второй грохот заставил уже резко вздрогнуть. Сердце ушло в пятки. Акане чуть ли не до побеления костяшек сжал подлокотники кресла, не отводя взгляд от зеркала, в котором видел свое задумчивое и настороженное выражение лица.

Сзади послышались голоса и хриплый смех. «К нам тут группа мирового масштаба едет…» — сразу же всплыло в голове, заставив его громко простонать от негодования внутри себя. Ну почему именно сейчас? Когда Сатсуки ушел, кстати, где он…

Акане быстро поднялся с места и хотел уже отправиться на поиски друга, но чей-то хриплый голос, звучавший издалека и словно в вакууме, остановил его.

— Эй, красотка, не подскажешь, где тут уборная? 

Услышав английскую речь, Акане вздрогнул. Обернувшись, он заметил, что на него уставились две пары глаз — два высоких мужчины стояли у порога комнаты. Он слегка прищурился, внимательнее разглядывая их, и почувствовал, как внутри него разрастается паника. Именно в этот момент он пожалел о том, что Сатсуки нет рядом, что он вообще себя грубо вел… Потому что Сатсуки, кажется, знал английский на более-менее неплохом уровне?..

Нет, не то что бы Акане настолько не понимал этого языка. Смысл вопроса все же уловить смог, но какое-то противное чувство, разраставшееся с каждой секундой, не позволяло ему сказать и слова.

— Или красавец… — спустя какое-то время осекся иностранец.

Рыжий полноватый мужчина стоял с пластиковым стаканчиком японского пива в руках и внушал неподдельный страх. Рядом с ним находился еще один музыкант, выглядевший на несколько лет моложе первого, но ростом был ничуть не ниже, если не наоборот. 

Акане совсем растерялся, почувствовав, как в его горле постепенно образовывается ком. Все же это не какие-то там «ноунеймы», выступающие в типичных японских кабаках и имеющие славу лишь в кругу своих приятелей и некоторого количества разукрашенных девиц. Перед ним стояли иностранные музыканты из «группы мирового масштаба».

Даже если он имел совсем смутное представление о том, что это за группа.

«Интересно, что же могло привести таких влиятельных людей в настолько скучный и маленький для фанатов группы мирового уровня клуб», — размышлял парень про себя.

Он почувствовал мгновенно разгоревшийся интерес, но, несмотря на это, волнение никуда не пропадало, а лишь усиливалось с каждой секундой. Акане хотел что-то ответить, но в тот момент он будто лишился дара речи и единственное, что смог сделать — пройти мимо музыкантов в коридор и жестом заставить их следовать за собой.

С этим проблем не возникло, поэтому уже буквально через несколько секунд музыканты молча шли за ним. Через минуту Акане остановился и тем же жестом указал на дверь в самом конце коридора.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил более молодой мужчина, тогда как его рыжий друг быстро скрылся за дверью с соответствующим значком.

Акане ничего не ответил, просто кивнув, и сразу же поспешил вернуться обратно в гримерку, которая оказалась предательски пустой. Однако не сказать, что она совсем уж не изменилась во время его недолгого отсутствия — в ней появились новые, незнакомые вещи и инструменты.

До начала концерта оставалось совсем немного, ведь саундчек уже был проделан около получаса назад, но Акане все равно решил повторить свои партии, чтобы не запутаться во время выступления, как это было в прошлый раз. Да и как же не запутаться, когда у тебя кружится голова от одного лишь осознания, что ты стоишь посреди сцены с любимым инструментом в руках, а там, вдали, простирается целая толпа обожающих тебя людей, не перестающих с любовью скандировать твое имя?..

Он уже взял гитару, перекинул ремешок за плечо, засунул руку в карман, чтобы достать медиатор...

...и понял, что карман пуст.

Тогда Акане проверил второй карман, который, к несчастью, также оказался пустым. Не на шутку перепугался, но тут же поспешил мысленно себя успокоить: наверное, просто после саундчека оставил медиатор где-то в комнате. Нужно просто все осмотреть.

Однако поиски не принесли ровным счетом ничего. И с каждой секундой паника усиливалась, но он не оставлял тщетных попыток найти потерянную вещь и продолжал себя успокаивать.

— Акане, ты готов? — внезапно послышался голос Саку со стороны выхода из гримерки.

— Да, да, я почти, сейчас, я… — невнятно что-то бормотал, пытаясь найти медиатор где-то в закоулках дивана. 

— Чего ты вообще там копошишься? — Саку не унимался.

— Да просто… медиатор потерял. 

Парень обессиленно выдохнул и, окончательно отчаявшись в поисках, развернулся к другу.

— Хер с этим медиатором, ты и без него нормально сыграешь.

— Действительно, — усмехнувшись, Акане начал медленно отходить от дивана.

— Пойдем, время поджимает.

— Дай мне хотя бы пару минут, я еще не везде посмотрел, — он направился в сторону стола.

— Я жду, — с этими словами Саку окончательно скрылся из виду.

— Что же делать, что же делать… — Акане отчаянно бормотал себе под нос.

Он уже обыскал всю комнату, обшарил диван, пол, свои карманы… Нигде не было этого злосчастного медиатора. Расстроенно вздохнув, Акане достал телефон из кармана и тихо выругался. До выступления оставалось три минуты, а медиатор все еще не был найден. Положение усугубляло и то, что Сатсуки никогда не брал с собой запасного. Акане бы и не переживал так сильно, но проблема была в том, что без медиатора играть ритм-партии очень неудобно, да и не привык он.

— Что-то случилось?

Акане резко вздрогнул, услышав чистую английскую речь, и в страхе попятился назад. Только этого еще не хватало на пике истерии. Общаться с иностранцами снова хотелось меньше всего.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

«Нет, все ужасно плохо. Мало того, что я выгляжу как пугало, медиатор потерялся, а еще тут снова вылез ты, незнакомый иностранец, и заставил меня напрягать мозг в самый не подходящий для этого момент и вспоминать все свои познания в английском языке, которых, кстати говоря, практически нет», — внутри него уже разрасталась истерика

Но в ответ он лишь повернулся лицом к англичанину и, нервно улыбнувшись, пролепетал что-то вроде: «Мхм».

Иностранец нахмурился в ответ и внимательно осмотрел его с головы до ног, ничего не сказав.

Акане попытался быстро скрыться из комнаты, но на выходе был грубо схвачен за руку и остановлен. Ошарашенный, тут же попытался вырваться, чего ему сделать не позволили. Тогда он решил действовать словами, но тут же понял, что совсем не знает, что сказать, да и что вообще нужно говорить в подобных ситуациях? Тем более, когда твои знания английского сводятся почти к нулю?

К счастью или наоборот, англичанин первый подал голос:

— А все-таки в чем твоя проблема?

Поняв, что из лап этого огромного мужчины вырваться так просто не получится, Акане почти неслышно пискнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и выдать хоть что-нибудь внятное. Только осознание того, что время чертовски поджимало и из-за этого запросто можно опоздать на выступление, заставило начать хоть как-то действовать, наплевав на все свои переживания по поводу общения с незнакомцами и знаний иностранного языка.

— Мой… медиатор, — Акане еле-как выдавил из себя два слова. — Его нет.

Сказав это, он уставился в пол, боясь снова взглянуть на иностранного музыканта. Тот лишь усмехнулся, и через несколько секунд Акане почувствовал, как ему в руку что-то вкладывают.

— Не потеряй.

Англичанин похлопал его по плечу и, отпустив, направился в глубь гримерки. Акане ошарашенно сжал ладонь и, пробормотав дрожащим голосом: «Спасибо», вылетел из комнаты, как пуля.

«Обязательно нужно будет потом купить ему дорогой подарок, — рассуждал про себя, пока чуть ли не галопом добирался до выхода к сцене, — он добрый».

***

Выступление закончилось, фанаты были довольны, а музыканты — опустошены до предела. Все же Госсип в Нагое любили не меньше, чем в том же Токио.

— Что дальше делать будем? — Сатсуки задал вопрос всей группе, как только они оказались в на удивление пустой гримерке, надеясь услышать что-то вроде: «Мы были бы не против выпить».

Однако никто не ответил так, как хотел Сатсуки. Саку и Ритсу собирались расходиться по домам, Зеро хотел сходить на концерт приезжей иностранной группы, а Акане вовсе промолчал, не зная, куда себя подать. Пить ему совершенно не хотелось, домой тоже — вот так просто лечь и уснуть у него бы вряд ли получилось после всех произошедших событий. 

— Ладно, никто не желает сегодня напиться до упаду, я понял, — разочарованно вздохнул Сатсуки. — Зеро, ты же останешься на концерт?

— Конечно.

— Значит, я с тобой, — Сатсуки самодовольно улыбнулся, ведь он не будет тухнуть в одиночестве весь вечер. — Как думаешь, могу я рассчитывать на автограф Бена Брюса?

— Ты сегодня настолько отвратительно сыграл, что вряд ли Бен захочет тратить свое драгоценное звездное время на тебя, — Зеро не упустил возможность подколоть друга, однако, услышав обиженное «Эй!», добавил, — я шучу же, дурень. 

Акане вздрогнул, услышав их разговор, и его мгновенно осенило… 

Медиатор.

Так или иначе, а вернуть чужую вещь было необходимо. Тем более, медиатор выглядел довольно дорогим, а еще его было слишком приятно держать в руке. Казалось, он подходил совершенно к любой гитаре и струнам, и Акане поразился тому, насколько легко ему было играть в этот раз, а причина тому — всего лишь волшебная маленькая вещица с красивой росписью. 

Занятие на вечер нашлось слишком быстро: Акане собирался вернуть медиатор во что бы то ни стало. Оставалось лишь найти его привычного владельца, и только он собирался заняться поисками, как их окликнул менеджер:

— Ребят, сейчас саундчек будет, поэтому вам лучше уйти. 

— Мы хотели концерт посмотреть, — тут же оживился Сатсуки. 

— Но сейчас сюда придут музыканты со своими звукорежиссерами, — менеджер потер виски. — Вы же не хотите помешать?

Сатсуки пожал плечами и, взяв Зеро под руку, пошел прочь из здания. Ритсу и Саку уже давно собрались, и, как только первые двое удалились, они тоже поспешили ретироваться, не забыв при этом попрощаться. Акане так и остался стоять на месте, как вкопанный, и настойчиво теребил края рубашки. Менеджер посмотрел на него с беспокойством и даже какой-то опаской: неизвестно было, что могут выдать эти музыканты.

— Скажите, — Акане наконец подал голос, — могу я встретиться с этими ребятами и поговорить?

Мужчина ошарашенно посмотрел на музыканта.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что…

— Да, — резко перебил Акане, не давая менеджеру договорить, — но мне необходимо это прямо сейчас, иначе последствия будут… не очень хорошими.

Мысль о том, что тот англичанин может остаться без медиатора и сыграть не так хорошо, как должен, а виной этому будет бы Акане, пугала до ужаса.

— Это исключено, — заключил менеджер после минутного раздумья.

— Но почему? — внутри уже вскипала злость. — Хотя бы с их гитаристом, всего шестьдесят секунд, я не требую больше!

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул. 

— Ладно, — он сдался, — но недолго. С минуты на минуту сюда подъедет их звукорежиссер.

— Спасибо вам, — Акане засиял.

Выскочив из гримерки и оглядевшись по сторонам, он осознал, что совсем не знает, куда ему идти и как найти нужного музыканта, а коридор был пуст. Оставалось лишь одно: обойти все комнаты, и, возможно, в одной из них окажется тот таинственный владелец дорогого медиатора.

***

Бен стоял у открытого окна и курил, думая о предстоящем выступлении. После перелета он почти не успел отдохнуть, и сильная усталость постепенно давала о себе знать. Он прислонился лицом к окну, глядя на развернувшиеся перед ним пейзажи весенней Японии.

«Как же ты прекрасна…» 

Огромные сияющие высотки, окруженные пышными деревьями цветущей вишни, вызывали не что иное, как детский восторг и немое восхищение, и Бен улыбнулся своим мыслям, представляя, как гуляет по Японии, теряясь среди огромных улиц. Он был безумно рад, что смог посетить эту страну именно в такой красивый период.

Докурив в сигарету и затушив ее о пепельницу, Бен еще немного поглядел в окно, наблюдая за сновавшими туда-сюда людьми и проезжающими мимо машинами. Через какое-то время ему наскучило стоять без дела, и он, глубоко вздохнув и нехотя отвернувшись от окна, достал мобильник и взглянул на время.

**17:06**

Признаться, это не на шутку испугало его, ведь выступление должно начаться в 19:00, а саундчека все еще не было. Брюс постарался отогнать от себя эту беспокойную мысль.

Он уже хотел выйти из комнаты и найти ребят, прошел мимо стола, случайно запнувшись…

— Черт возьми, — Бен тихо выругался. 

Послышался звук упавшего на пол предмета. Серебряная статуэтка, покрытая слоем пыли, лежала рядом со столом и будто бы манила к себе. Однако Бена привлекло совсем не это — рядом с ней лежала маленькая полароидная фотография. Он поднял обе вещи и, вернув статуэтку на место, принялся разглядывать фотографию.

На ней был изображен очень женственный юноша с ярко-фиолетовыми волосами, и Брюс без труда узнал в нем мальчика, которому он пару часов назад всучил свой медиатор. 

— Как интересно… — Бен ехидно улыбнулся, продолжая разглядывать фотографию. — Красивый.

Однако через пару секунд раздался звук, похожий на раздражающий дверной скрип, и это заставило Брюса резко обернуться. В дверном проеме стоял тот самый мальчишка и всеми силами старался не смотреть на Бена, переводя взгляд то на потолок, то в сторону окна, то вообще смотрел в пол.

Бен осторожно спрятал фотографию в задний карман джинсов. 

— Я, ммм... — мальчик нервно улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

Он подошел к Бену, протягивая медиатор. Тот удивленно посмотрел в ответ, однако все же не смог сдержать улыбки:

— Не стоило. Можешь оставить его себе. 

— Но… — лицо парня вытянулось, и Бену на минуту показалось, что тот в любой момент потеряет сознание.

«Интересно, японцы все такие пугливые?» — подумал он про себя.

— У меня дома таких — целая помойка, — Бен снова улыбнулся в надежде успокоить парня. — Считай это подарком за хорошую игру. 

— Спасибо… — в который раз за день произнес Акане.

— Не нужно.

Акане в очередной раз смутился и снова перевел взгляд на стену, делая вид, будто рассматривает великолепные обои. Тем временем Брюсу ужасно хотелось рассмеяться: этому пареньку явно нечасто приходится контактировать с незнакомыми людьми, особенно с огромными иностранными дядьками вроде самого Бена. И отчего-то ему это показалось довольно милым.

— Мне нужно уйти, — сказал парень, все так же глядя в серую унылую стену. — Пока.

— До встречи, — коротко ответил Бен.

Фиолетовое недоразумение развернулось и быстрыми шагами направилось к выходу из комнаты. И, когда он уже был близок к тому, чтобы окончательно скрыться за дверьми, Бен окликнул его:

— Меня зовут Бен Брюс, кстати.

Парень резко остановился и обернулся на несколько секунд, чтобы едва заметно улыбнуться и ответить:

— Очень приятно.

После чего он резко выскочил за дверь, оставляя Бена все так же стоять посреди комнаты и раздумывать над произошедшим.


	2. Инстор

Яркие лучики солнца щекотали глаза. Огромные пушистые облака распластались по насыщенно-синему небу. Несмотря на довольно высокую температуру, на улице дул прохладный ветерок, что не позволяло японцам в полной мере почувствовать сильную жару.

На улицах Японии уже вовсю кипела жизнь; люди спешили по своим делам. Кто-то торопился на работу, кто-то шел в школу, а кому-то просто захотелось прогуляться по прекрасным переулкам родного города, украшенным пышным бледно-розовым полотном в виде цветущей сакуры.

Акане не был исключением. Он, как и все эти люди, спешил в местечко, где его ждали. Еще немного, и проспал бы собственный инстор, но заботливый Зеро позвонил как раз вовремя, чтобы напомнить об их планах на день. Хотя Акане и ворчал на него поначалу, ведь никто не смеет нарушать его личный покой, но все же он был очень благодарен другу. Если бы не Зеро, то он мог бы крупно опозориться. В первую очередь, перед самим собой.

В субботний полдень Шибуя была более многолюдной, чем обычно. Акане искренне надеялся, что по пути не наткнется ни на одну из своих фанаток, но риск оставался огромным. Из-за того, что лицо было покрыто толстым слоем косметики, воспользоваться защитной маской становилось проблематично, но Акане на всякий случай надел солнцезащитные очки. Тем более, что весеннее солнышко неприятно светило в глаза, создавая при этом ужасный дискомфорт для всех находящихся на улице людей.

Часы показывали 13:40. До инстора оставалось еще двадцать минут, и Акане немного облегченно выдохнул. Он успевал даже зайти за кофе, и эта мысль приятно грела его душу.

Ларек с кофе находился как раз рядом с магазином, где должен проводиться инстор, и сегодня он почему-то совсем пустовал. Подумав, что удача наконец-то в его руках, Акане заказал холодный кофе с названием, который больше всего подходит для японского апреля — «Sakura Latte». Получив кофе и поблагодарив улыбчивого баристу, Акане направился прямиком к зданию магазина, которое находилось буквально в десяти шагах от кофейни.

Проникнув в магазин через безопасный выход и распластавшись на мягком диванчике подальше от всяких любопытных глаз, Акане принялся с неистовым удовольствием потягивать купленный пять минут назад кофе. Напиток приятно охлаждал его горло, принося при этом сильное облегчение — комната казалось ужасно душной даже с работающим кондиционером. Или, может, просто нужно было свободнее одеваться.

Поблизости не находилось никого из своих, да и Акане не спешил их искать. Ему хотелось хотя бы немного насладиться приятным моментом удовлетворения от жизни. Однако не прошло и трех минут, как что-то предательски пискнуло в кармане парня. Акане с неохотой выудил мобильник.

 **«Ты где?»** — высветилось на экране розового айфона.

— Саку, черт бы тебя побрал…

Тихо выругавшись, гитарист вернул телефон обратно в карман и нехотя поднялся с диванчика. Выбросив поспешно допитый кофе, парень вырулил из закоулка и оказался в более оживленной части здания. Но стило это сделать, как он тут же в кого-то врезался, чуть не распластавшись по полу.

— Какого…

— Акане-чан, ну наконец-то! — невесть откуда взявшийся Сатсуки потрепал парня по голове.

Акане ошарашенно уставился на друга, потирая резко заболевший после удара лоб.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть… — тихо проговорил. — И больше не делай так, а то прическу мне испортишь.

Сатсуки усмехнулся, и в его глазах мгновенно заиграли искорки веселья:

— Какая тут прическа, когда у тебя помада размазалась и тени потекли…

— Что?! — Акане резко отскочил от друга, принявшись искать ближайшее зеркало, которое оказалось камерой в его телефоне.

Внимательно осмотрев свое лицо и поняв, что его жестко обдурили, он недовольно уставился на Сатсуки, подавлявшего смешки.

— Мне сказать или лучше промолчать?

— Промолчи, — со стороны послышался голос подошедшего Саку, — и ты тоже хорош, — он перевел взгляд на удивленного Сатсуки, — лучше бы сразу притащил эту наглую задницу к нам, твои шутки сейчас совсем не к месту.

— Ты чего вредный такой? — Сатсуки обиженно надулся, искренне не понимая недовольств друга.

— Потому что до начала инстора две минуты, а вы тут какие-то детские разборки устраиваете.

Акане кивнул в знак согласия. Саку двумя пальцами потер переносицу, прежде чем развернуться и уйти в обратную сторону, ничего не сказав. Гитаристы последовали его примеру, и уже спустя несколько минут они вовсю общались и фотографировались с фанатами.

Парни получили приятный заряд позитива от происходящего. Рассказывая удивительные истории из своей жизни, Акане радостно наблюдал за тем, как фанаты впитывают в себя его эмоции, смеются или грустят вместе с ним. Но помимо общения ребята также получили кучу подарков, которые в основном оказывались рисунками, зачастую даже неумелыми, однако все же заставлявшими парней приходить в восторг. Любой подарок был приятным и вызывал щенячью радость у Акане, даже не очень профессиональный, ведь главное — человек старался ради него, а навыки — дело времени. Какая-то девушка даже умудрилась запихнуть в подарочную открытку парочку пакетиков незнакомого европейского чая, что немало удивило парня, который тут же задумался над тем, настоящий это чай или какое-нибудь сомнительное зелье. За времена, что он находился в музыкальной индустрии, Акане уже привык к любым выходкам фанаток. Волей-неволей популярность, пусть и не такая большая, заставляет сталкиваться с самыми разнообразными личностями на своем жизненном пути.

Этот инстор разделился на две части. Первая — непосредственно общение и фото с фанатами, вторая — раздача автографов. Первая часть длилась два часа, но в конечном итоге она подошла к концу, и уже изрядно уставшие от такого количества людей, пусть и разделявших их интересы, музыканты расположились за несколькими столиками, расположенными вплотную друг к другу и создающими некое подобие огромного длинного стола.

Вторая часть была более спокойной. Фанаты по очереди подходили к нужному музыканту, протягивали определенную вещь, просили подписать, после чего-либо уходили, либо направлялись к другому участнику группы, в зависимости от их желания. Чаще вещью, которую нужно было подписать, был диск, полотенце или полароидная фотография самого музыканта, которые в Японии принято называть «чеки». Иногда фанаты говорили что-то, пытаясь развить диалог, хотя получалось у них это довольно паршиво: у парней не было ни сил, ни времени на общение — они это утратили еще во время первой части инстора.

В магазине было шумно и до безумия душно. В какой-то момент Акане даже показалось, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание. Голоса смешивались, создавая сильную боль в висках парня. Хотелось поскорее все закончить и уйти отсюда. На свежий воздух, достав любимую сигарету…

Мысль о сигаретах заставила его напрячься. За сегодня он не выкурил еще ни одной, что было совсем на него не похоже. Как раз вчера по пути домой он зашел в супермаркет за новой порцией никотина и наткнулся на нечто неизведанное. Яркая пачка с рисунком красной цветущей сакуры сразу же привлекла его внимание и стоила чуть больше его любимых Mevius. Парень усмехнулся, подумав, что «им лишь бы больше денег за счет цветения сакуры заработать», однако сигареты все же купил, только еще не успел их опробовать, хотя и был уверен, что они ничем не отличаются от других.

До конца инстора оставалось еще десять минут, и Акане про себя молился, чтобы это время пролетело как можно скорее. Фанатов становилось все меньше, голоса постепенно утихали, и, пользуясь моментом, Акане решил переброситься парой словечков с сидящим рядом Сатсуки. Однако стоило ему только повернуть голову в сторону, как он тут же наткнулся на ошарашенное лицо друга, который то смотрел куда-то вперед, вытягивая голову, то резко переводил взгляд на самого Акане, при этом едва заметно открывая и закрывая рот в немом оцепенении. Такое поведение друга слегка озадачило парня, и Акане нахмурился, снова посмотрев прямо перед собой, и именно в этот момент заметил, как грубая татуированная рука резко помещает маленькую фотографию на стол.

Он вздрогнул, машинально глянув вверх, и именно в этот момент ему больше всего захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Рядом стоял тот самый иностранный музыкант, который пару недель назад подарил медиатор, и лучезарно улыбался, глядя на потрепанного парня с фиолетовыми волосами. Акане даже не пришлось напрягаться, вспоминая имя англичанина — оно само возникло в его голове.

Бен Брюс.

«Но я же совсем отвратительно сейчас выгляжу…» — подумал про себя.

Мысль о том, как отклеились накладные ресницы, тени размазались по вспотевшему лицу, волосы стали напоминать откровенный хаос и почти весь слой дорогущей помады стерся, а ее остатки некрасиво скопились в отдельных участках губ, вызывала панический ужас внутри парня. Однако он тут же одернул себя, искренне не понимая, почему именно сейчас его так обеспокоил собственный внешний вид.

Бен, стоящий рядом, казалось, совсем не замечал внутренних переживаний парня, продолжая так же уверенно глядеть на него с самой что ни на есть светлой улыбкой, на которую только был способен. Не замечал он и того, с каким удивлением и восторгом на него поглядывали остальные музыканты, ведь в данный момент волновал лишь один — тот, что опасливо прячет взгляд и избегает любого контакта. Но Брюс не был намерен отступать.

— Привет, — Бен улыбнулся еще шире, старательно произнося слова на очень вежливом, но оттого не менее корявом японском с сильным акцентом, — как дела?

Парень вновь вздрогнул и заставил себя взглянуть на Бена, но только не смотреть в глаза. Японская речь, пусть и довольно неумелая, натолкнула Акане на мысль, что, возможно, англичанин имеет хоть какие-то познания в языке. Это вызвало некое облегчение внутри парня, однако рисковать и проверять свою теорию он не решился, продолжая все так же молчать и пытаться подобрать нужные слова.

— Подпишешь? — Бен снова вытянул из размышлений, кивая на полароидное фото, которое принес с собой.

Акане внимательно осмотрел лежащую перед ним фотографию. Она была сделана совсем недавно, буквально пару недель назад, за день перед тем совместным концертом в Нагое. Откуда она могла оказаться у Бена — только черт знал, ведь чеки с той фотосессии еще не поступали в продажу, что значило лишь одно: фанаты никак не могли их заполучить раньше времени.

А Бен смог. И Акане уже хотел спросить, каким образом мужчине удалось достать такой редкий экземпляр, но в последний момент его стеснительность и страх показаться глупым одержали победу, поэтому он гордо промолчал, подписывая фото. Да и какая вообще разница, где англичанин взял эту фотографию. Ведь он знаменитость высшего уровня, ему должно быть доступно все.

Но если ему доступно все, тогда… он специально искал это фото?

Отогнав от себя противные размышления о находящемся так близко иностранном музыканте, Акане вернул мужчине фото с изображением самого себя и попытался при этом так же обворожительно улыбнуться, как делал это Бен. Но улыбка получилась совсем неестественной, и Бену захотелось тут же рассмеяться, чего он не сделал — не хватало еще отпугнуть от себя своим внезапным порывом юношу, который сердечно надеялся, что после получения автографа иностранец тут же уйдет и прекратит вызывать в нем странные эмоции, но его ожидания абсолютно не оправдались. Бен так и продолжил стоять рядом, нежно прижимая к себе только что подписанную фотографию и будто насквозь прожигая японца своим цепким взглядом.

— Ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут… — снова подал голос Бен, но уже на английском, состроив притворно-грустную гримасу на лице.

— Акане… — тихо, едва слышно произнес парень.

— Что? — Бен плохо расслышал из-за резко повысившихся голосов в помещении.

Собравшись с мыслями и вновь подняв взгляд на мужчину, он твердо повторил:

— Мое имя — Акане.

«Даже имя необычное… Как цветок какой-то», — подумал про себя Брюс, однако вслух произнес лишь:

— Очень мило.

Парень снова улыбнулся и, услышав сильное копошение откуда-то сбоку, резко повернул голову. Ребята начали вставать со своих мест, зал почти опустел, что говорило о том, что инстор благополучно завершился. Акане облегченно выдохнул.

— Слушай, Акане, — Бен вновь подал голос, напоминая о себе, — ты куришь?

От мысли о сигаретах парень внезапно приободрился, и Бену на секунду даже показалось, что в его глазах загорелся озорной огонек. Акане лишь кивнул, расстроив этим мужчину, которому уже изрядно поднадоела замкнутость японца и хотелось нормального человеческого общения. Он, будто не обращая внимания на Брюса, схватил небольшой рюкзачок с не известными Бену надписями на японском и, пройдя мимо мужчины, уверенно зашагал к выходу. Бен нахмурился, совершенно не понимая намерений этого странного юноши, внутри себя уже четко осознавая, что даже после этого сдаваться он не собирается.

Будучи уже совсем близко к выходу из здания, Акане резко остановился и достал из кармана телефон, тут же что-то на нем быстро печатая. После чего он снова развернулся к Бену и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, выпалил:

— Иди за мной.

Бен сильно удивился, но виду не подал, спокойно направившись вслед за парнем. Оказавшись на улице, они прошли не более десяти метров, свернули за какой-то угол, прежде чем Акане остановился и, прислонившись к стене, выудил из кармана блестящую пачку сигарет, протягивая ее мужчине. Брюс вынул оттуда тоненькую сигаретку, поблагодарив парня на все том же корявом японском. Бросив короткий взгляд на стену, он заметил висящий на ней постер с изображением сигареты, на котором под неведомыми японскими иероглифами было написано по-английски: «Место для курения».

Так молча и стояли — Акане, старающийся не смотреть на своего иностранного приятеля и делать вид, будто он находится здесь совсем один, и Бен, откровенно разглядывающий парня, пытающийся изучить каждую важную деталь во внешности крашеного японца. Пару раз мимо них проходили ребята из группы Акане и прощались с ним, при этом не забывая с обожанием взглянуть на Бена, однако ничего ему не говорили. Ну, еще бы.

Акане чувствовал сильное удовлетворение от курения, которое являлось для него потребностью почти такой же, как еда или воздух. Безумно успокаивал его этот едкий дым и придавал неимоверной уверенности в себе, поэтому, как только сигарета окончательно истлела, парень понял, что одна «доза» после того, как не курил практически весь день — это катастрофически мало, и достал вторую. Бен уже давно закончил курить, но уходить никуда не собирался, стоя рядом и тем самым нарушая душевный покой японского музыканта.

— Я тут подумал, — в какой-то момент Бен понял, что еще немного, и не выдержит этой удушающей тишины, — мне очень нравится ваша Япония, но, к сожалению, я не могу даже выйти погулять, потому что не знаю, куда мне стоит идти. — он прикусил губу, секунд пять над чем-то раздумывая, пока Акане пытался переварить только что полученную информацию. — Да и мало знаю достопримечательностей. И так как ты мой единственный знакомый здесь, то, может, прогуляемся как-нибудь? — мужчина снова глянул на Акане, слегка улыбаясь.

Акане понял далеко не все из сказанного иностранцем, но главную суть все же смог уловить: Бену нравится Япония и он хочет погулять и посмотреть достопримечательности города. Парень задумался над тем, как ему лучше ответить, и, пока он вспоминал грамматику английского языка, то в его голове как гром среди ясного неба возникла мысль о том, что он мог ошибиться и Брюс сказал совсем о другом…

Прошло пару минут, прежде чем вторая сигарета полетела в урну. Как Акане и думал, она оказалась абсолютно такой же, как и все остальные. С той лишь разницей, что после нее оставался до безумия сладкий привкус вишни на губах, и Акане даже показалось, будто он от самой головы и до кончиков пальцев на ногах пропах вишней.

Когда Бен уже подумал, что ответа ждать не стоит, Акане тихо произнес:

— Хорошо.

Это заставило и так перенасыщенного за день улыбкой англичанина улыбнуться:

— Тогда нам нужно как-то связаться…

Снова молчание. Снова дурацкое ощущение, будто кошки на душе скребут. Акане даже стало жаль свою истерзанную огромными черными пантерами — а он и не сомневался в том, что это были именно они — душу, ведь в последнее время ему приходится испытывать стресса раз в десять больше, чем за всю жизнь.

— У тебя есть Лайн*?

— Что это? — Бен непонимающе нахмурился.

 _Как объяснить, как объяснить, как объяснить…  
_  
Нужное слово крутилось на языке, но все, что Акане помнил о нем — то, что в японский оно пришло как раз-таки из английского…

— Приложение.

— Не знаю такое.

В который раз воцарилась тишина. Бен продолжал бесстыдно разглядывать Акане, а тот, казалось, и не возражал вовсе — смотрел вниз, себе под ноги, боясь неосторожно взглянуть на Брюса в ответ и расплавиться под натиском его глаз. Парень и не заметил, как одна лямочка его красивого кружевного платья, которое он приберег специально для нового инстора, съехала немного вниз, и взгляд Бена ненароком зацепился за эту делать. Он, как завороженный, медленно приблизился к японцу, почти прошептав:

— У тебя тут небольшая проблемка…

Акане резко поднял голову, наконец, взглянув в лицо мужчины. Глаза Бена — огромные, ярко-зеленого цвета, взгляд — слегка затуманен. Губы — пухлые, с двумя сережками с одной стороны, и отчего-то в тот момент показавшиеся неестественно розовыми. Пушистые, словно шерсть взъерошенного кота, волосы едва касаются плеч, одна прядка немного прикрывает левый глаз, вызывая сильное желание убрать ее за ухо…

Один взгляд в зеленые глаза — и Акане готов поклясться, что никогда прежде не видел _таких_ красивых мужчин.

Бен осторожно прикоснулся огрубевшими от частой игры на гитаре пальцами к маленькой черной лямочке, как бы невзначай касаясь при этом холодной кожи парня. Акане даже не вздрогнул, продолжая лишь смотреть в глаза, что делал и Бен — никто даже не смел отвести взгляд. Акане почувствовал, как испаряется воздух из легких и как в один момент становится трудно дышать, когда тонкая лямочка его платья вернулась на место благодаря пальцам Бена. И он даже расстроился, когда эти грубые пальцы исчезли с его кожи, но так и не смог признаться в этом самому себе.

Через некоторое время Брюс отстранился, с усмешкой глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо мальчишки, который явно не привык, когда к нему находятся так близко. Они еще недолго находились рядом — для того, чтобы обменяться номерами, хватило и трех минут, после чего Бен, как ни в чем не бывало, ушел куда-то восвояси, не забыв так же улыбчиво, как его настроение весь этот день, попрощаться.

Когда мужчина окончательно скрылся из виду, Акане дрожащими руками достал из кармана сигарету — уже третью за последние полчаса. Вдохнув в себя новую порцию никотина, парень почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, и медленно съехал вниз по стене. Несколько раз намеренно ударившись головой о стену, он закрыл лицо руками, игнорируя тлеющую меж пальцев сигарету, и тихо простонал. В голове застыл лишь один вопрос.

_Что. Это. Было?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лайн (LINE) — мессенджер, где чаще всего общаются японцы, что-то вроде Viber или WhatsApp.


	3. Свидание..?

Бен растянулся по огромному джакузи, с удовольствием потягивая дорогое японское вино, название которого он не мог прочесть, и глядел в огромное окно на простирающиеся перед ним пейзажи Японии, с семнадцатого этажа казавшиеся еще более захватывающими дух и заставляющие лишь сильнее терять голову и влюбляться в эту загадочную страну. Рядом, на маленьком столике, лежала подписанная фотография японского музыканта с фиолетовыми волосами.

До встречи с Акане оставалось без малого два часа, и Бен усмехнулся, вспоминая, как японец смущался и краснел каждый раз, когда он пытался с ним заговорить или просто глядел в его сторону. Мальчишку явно одолевал сильный стресс, и Бен прекрасно это осознавал, только вот отступать не был намерен.

Бен готовился. После того злосчастного концерта в Нагое мысли об этом юноше не оставляли Брюса ни на секунду, и он даже смог найти кое-какие данные о группе Акане в интернете сам, без чьей-либо помощи. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал о том, что его интересует. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал о _его Акане_. Таким образом он и нарыл информацию о предстоящем инсторе, а вот имя паренька узнать так и не удалось — читать иероглифы Бен пока что не научился и нужный ему символ в разных источниках читался и переводился по-разному, вследствие чего мужчина решил напрямую потом спросить об имени парня.

Сделав очередной глоток, Бен прикрыл глаза, и образ хрупкого парня вновь возник в его голове — такой, каким он видел его в последний раз: худенькое тельце в черном кружевном платье, длинные фиолетовые волосы, красивыми прядями распластавшиеся по хрупким плечам, ярко-красная помада на пухлых губах…

Нет, Бен слишком сильно _хотел его_ , чтобы так быстро отступить. И он был уверен, что рано или поздно этот крашеный японец окончательно сдастся и окажется в его постели.

Образ парня вызывал сильный прилив возбуждения, и Бен почувствовал, как нагревается вода в джакузи, а внизу живота возникает приятное покалывание. Убрав бокал с так и недопитым вином куда подальше, Бен положил руку на уже возбужденный член и медленно провел от самого основания до головки, шумно выдыхая. Образ японца не хотел выветриваться из его головы, и Бен ускорил темп, представляя, что вместо собственной руки его ласкает другая, более нежная, с потрескавшимся черным лаком на ногтях…

— Помочь? — послышалось откуда-то сзади, и Брюс вздрогнул, мгновенно открывая глаза.

— Блять, Дэнни, зачем так пугать…

Рыжеволосый усмехнулся, ничего не ответив, и положил обе руки на плечи гитариста, начиная осторожно их массировать. Бен откинул голову назад, снова закрывая глаза и подаваясь навстречу приятным прикосновениям. Время для него будто остановилось в тот момент — то ли от выпитого им алкоголя, то ли от того, что воспоминания о симпатичном японце затмевали его рассудок полностью и не давали спокойно вздохнуть. Продолжая все так же лежать и слушать раздающуюся за соседней стенкой музыку востока, он даже не заметил, когда руки вокалиста исчезли с его плеч.

В следующий момент рука Уорснопа легла на горячо возбужденный орган Бена, и тот громко простонал, чувствуя себя так, будто в любой момент потеряет сознание. Дэнни лишь улыбнулся, проводя рукой по сочившемуся смазкой члену и тем самым вызывая волну мурашек по всему телу Бена.

Гитарист резко выгнулся, толкнувшись в руку Уорснопа, тем самым призывая рыжего ускорить темп, что он и сделал, сжав член посильнее, пока Бен представлял в своей голове различные картинки ближайшего будущего — такого, каким он хотел бы его видеть. Одна из них была настолько развратной, что буквально заставила Бена зарычать от возбуждения, и он, выгнувшись в последний раз, резко излился в руку ласкавшего его друга.

Уорсноп отстранился, с ехидством глядя на гитариста, который только что кончил ему в руку. Бен медленно разлепил глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Перед глазами «танцевали» пятна разных цветов и всевозможные линии, а очертания предметов казались совсем нечеткими после сильного оргазма. Брюс провел рукой по голове, приглаживая волосы, и тихо выдохнул.

— Ч-черт, Дэнни, это было…

— Я знаю, что я хорош, детка, — Дэнни самодовольно облизнул верхнюю губу как раз в тот момент, когда Бен развернулся к нему, а потом уже тихо добавил, слегка склонившись к другу, — не хочешь продолжить?

Брюс хотел согласиться и сыграть с Уорснопом в очередную грязную игру, которую они любили оба, и все его тело вожделело этого, заставляя по-новому возбуждаться лишь от мысли о жестком трахе — Бен знал, что все будет именно так, с Дэнни по-другому невозможно — в джакузи на семнадцатом этаже красивого небоскреба, в самом центре кипящей жизни Японии. Оно будто кричало о том, что нужно сдаться, забыть обо всем и быть рядом… Кажется, алкоголь наконец-таки начал действовать по назначению.

Но недостаточно для того, чтобы…

— Бля, у меня же встреча, Дэнни, прости. — Бен резко выскочил из джакузи и, не обращая внимания на удивленное и ничего не понимающее лицо своего вокалиста, схватил полотенце, побежав из комнаты в чем мать родила и по пути не забыв поскользнуться, но чудом таки удержавшись на ногах. Перед глазами все еще плясали чертики, и в голове мужчины проскользнула мысль, что в таком состоянии будет довольно проблематично общаться с фиолетововолосым парнем.

— Какая такая встреча, — Уорсноп присел на маленький кожаный диванчик у стены, наливая себе в бокал того же вкусного японского вина, которое какое-то время назад пил гитарист, — неужто Бенни цыпочку подцепил? — рыжий хмыкнул, глядя в окно и с удовольствием поглощая приятный горлу напиток.

***

Часы показывали 16:30. То время, на которое была назначена встреча, но пока что Бен стоял один посреди огромного перекрестка, ожидая, когда его новообретенный приятель соизволит появиться. Алкоголь из его крови уже успел выветриться, так как Брюс выпил неимоверное количество воды, искренне надеясь, что это впоследствии не сможет испортить ему встречу.

Ужасно хотелось закурить, но мужчина одергивал себя каждый раз, стоило лишь этому желанию возникнуть в его голове. Он боялся, что по собственному незнанию нарушит какое-нибудь не изведанное им правило страны, чего ему совершенно не хотелось делать.

Через какое-то время Бен увидел вдали силуэт, напоминающий нужного ему японца, хотя поначалу и сомневался, он ли это вообще — из дали разглядеть лицо было практически невозможно, и то, что это именно Акане, Бен понял лишь по ярко-фиолетовым волосам.

Как только юноша оказался на расстоянии менее пяти метров, лицо Брюса тут же озарила чистая, ребяческая улыбка, и он уверенно поздоровался:

— Ну, привет, красавчик.

Акане смущенно улыбнулся, радостно протягивая в ответ:

— Приве-е-ет.

Улыбка мужчины стала еще шире, однако Бен боялся, что в любой момент солнечное настроение обоих разрушится дурацким молчанием, поэтому тут же выпалил:

— Куда пойдем?

Фиолетововолосый пожал плечами, осматриваясь по сторонам, после чего так же, как и тогда, после инстора, позвал мужчину следовать за собой, и вот они уже шагали по прекрасным улицам Японии, украшенным цветущими деревьями дикой вишни.

Акане шел слегка сгорбившись, из-за чего казался еще более хрупким и вызывающим сильное желание спрятать его от внешнего мира и никому не показывать. Сегодня он был одет в обычную одежду: никакого платья — его заменил удобный костюм какого-то популярного бренда, выглядящий не менее стильно, чем то, во что парень был одет во время концерта и инстора. Никаких блестящих побрякушек, вместо них — всего лишь одно скромное колечко на среднем пальце левой руки. Волосы распущены, выпрямлены, едва касаются плеч, что немало удивило Бена, который привык видеть Акане с длинными локонами, достающими чуть ли не до локтя, и мужчина даже хотел спросить, куда подевались длинные пряди, но в последний момент все же промолчал, боясь этим как-то расстроить юношу. Кто знает, что творится в головах этого своеобразного азиатского народа.

Даже макияж парня немного изменился — губы не накрашены, а вот глаза и брови были такими же, как в первый и последний дни их встречи.

Такой, более естественный, Акане нравился Бену не меньше — отнюдь, он был слишком уютным и домашним, навевая приятные и теплые мысли о родном местечке, где тебя любят и всегда рады видеть.

Все то время, пока они шли, Бен с интересом оглядывал развернувшиеся перед ним пейзажи прекрасной Японии, при этом чуть не врезаясь в проходящих мимо людей. Япония хоть и была красивой и до безумия завораживающей, но от этого она не становилась менее тесной. И Бен все время забывал о том, что здесь свободного пространства намного меньше, чем в городе, в котором он живет на постоянной основе.

Акане все время держал в руках телефон, частенько что-то на нем печатая и внимательно вглядываясь в маленький экран, хмурил брови, после чего неуверенно пытался что-то объяснить, рассказать о каком-то важном здании или районе, активно при этом жестикулируя свободной рукой. И каждый раз перед тем, как начать описывать достопримечательность, Акане всматривался в телефон, крепко сжимая его в руках, чуть ли не как спасательный круг. Бена это сильно удивило, но он старался не придавать значения такой мелочи.

Пару раз они останавливались покурить в специально отведенных для этого местах, и оба воспользовались теми самыми проклятыми сигаретами с идиотским рисунком красной сакуры на упаковке, как бы сильнее создавая себе этим праздник в честь цветущей сакуры. Один раз Бен даже решил сделать приятное парню — купил ему кофе с все той же сакурой в названии, и Акане поначалу сопротивлялся и хотел вернуть деньги, но мужчина оставался непреклонен, уверяя, что главная цена для него — счастливая улыбка японца.

Время летело незаметно для двоих, и постепенно Бену становилось лучше — то ли от свежего воздуха, то ли от того, что этот удивительный парень на него действовал так, что любой недуг исцелялся даже от долгого нахождения рядом с ним.

Они остановились рядом с рекой Мегуро, и Бен осторожно прикоснулся носом к одной из пышных сакур, пытаясь вдохнуть ее запах, но тут же разочаровался: сакура ничем не пахла. Акане, наблюдающий за мужчиной, заливисто рассмеялся, проделав то же самое, только не собирался отстраняться так быстро, как сделал это его спутник. Прижавшись щекой к нежным лепесткам цветущей вишни, парень прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь приятным ощущением соприкосновения кожи с мягкими лепестками. Послышался звук, напоминающий щелчок, и Акане резко отстранился от сакуры, возмущенно взглянув на Бена, который посмел его фотографировать в такой неподходящий момент.

— Эй! — беззлобно прикрикнул парень.

Брюс улыбнулся, разглядывая только что сделанную фотографию. Акане напоминал ему ребенка, чистого и невинного, а его заливистый смех и лучезарная улыбка заставляли мужчину жалеть обо всех желаниях, которые возникали в его голове, когда он оставался один на один с собой.

Они стояли у самого края моста, рядом с ограждением, когда Акане снова начал что-то печатать в телефоне, после чего, даже не поворачиваясь к Бену, тихо произнес, глядя на воду:

— Я хотел бы быть с тобой здесь снова ночью.

Именно в этот момент Бену захотелось крепко прижать мальчишку к себе и долго-долго стоять тут, среди цветущих сакур, позабыв обо всех проблемах насущной жизни. И он уже готов был поддаться этому внезапному порыву и приблизился к парню, как почувствовал требовательное прикосновение к своему плечу, заставившее его резко развернуться.

Перед ним стояла девушка лет шестнадцати от силы, показавшаяся Бену обычной школьницей, коих он встречал на улице довольно много. Она неуверенно теребила рукав розовой толстовки и отводила взгляд, ужасно напоминая этим Акане в первые дни знакомства.

— Бен Брюс, верно? — девушка наконец подала голос.

— Так и есть. — Бен кивнул в знак согласия, все еще не понимая, что могло понадобиться этой девчушке от него.

— Я бы хотела… автограф. — она едва заметно улыбнулась.

— О, да, конечно, без проблем, — Брюс обшарил оба своих кармана, но ручки в них не нашел, — у тебя есть листочек и ручка?

Девушка сняла с плеч рюкзак и, достав оттуда тетрадный лист и черный маркер, протянула их Бену. Получив долгожданный автограф, поклонница радостно запищала, кинувшись обнимать английского музыканта, который слегка опешил от такого действия фанатки, но все же обнял ее в ответ.

Акане молча стоял рядом и наблюдал за происходящим. С одной стороны, это показалось ему довольно милым — то, как любят поклонники Бена… С другой же — он узнал эту девушку. Та самая, что подарила ему чай на инсторе, но в этот день она будто не замечала его. Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на иностранном музыканте, и Акане даже почувствовал укол ревности и еще что-то, чему не мог дать объяснения. Или просто не хотел себе в этом признаваться.

Тем не менее, парень не желал, чтобы его настроение испортилось от такой мелочи. Поэтому через какое-то время они продолжили прогулку, как ни в чем не бывало. На улице уже начинало темнеть, когда они остановились на том же перекрестке, на котором встретились. Никто из них не хотел нарушать молчание, в тот момент уже совсем не казавшееся неловким, никто не хотел прощаться. Но, наконец, Акане первый подал голос:

— Извини, мне нужно уйти… — он грустно смотрел себе под ноги.

— Понимаю, тогда… до встречи?

— Прощай.

Акане уже развернулся, готовый покинуть злополучный перекресток, но не успел он сделать и шага, как был заключен в крепкие объятия со спины. Акане недоуменно посмотрел на татуированные руки музыканта, осмелившегося так неожиданно нарушить его личное пространство.

— Знаешь, весь день хотел так сделать.

Акане почувствовал горячее дыхание на своей коже и был готов поклясться, будто чувствовал и губы, прижавшиеся к его шее и оставившие на ней совсем маленький, почти невесомый поцелуй. И, хотя ему было приятно все происходящее, хотелось развернуться и обнять Бена еще сильнее, здравый смысл все же твердил убежать куда подальше отсюда, вопя о том, что их могут заметить не просто знакомые, а, что еще хуже, фанаты. И это было бы намного страшнее, чем осознание того, что Акане тянуло к Бену до безумия сильно, и он уже даже перестал это отрицать. Почти.

Через какое-то время Брюс отстранился сам и, махнув на прощание рукой, скрылся из виду, затерявшись где-то в толпе. Акане так и продолжил стоять, глядя перед собой, коснулся пальцами шеи, будто пытаясь этим действием подтвердить то, что еще буквально пару минут назад на ней были губы Бена. Он стоял так до тех пор, пока на его телефон не пришло сообщение.

**«Спасибо тебе за этот замечательный день».**

Парень улыбнулся, тут же печатая ответ.

**«Тебе тоже».**


	4. Глянцевая мерзость

На маленький деревянный столик грубо приземлился толстенный глянцевый журнал.

Бен вздрогнул, услышав резкий звук и мгновенно открывая глаза. Находясь все еще в легкой полудреме, мужчина непонимающе уставился на упершего руки в бока Джеймса, который всем своим видом показывал, что требует объяснения, и внезапно открывшееся шестое чувство подсказывало Брюсу, что это «что-то» связано с японцами. Или одним из…

— Ну и? — наконец нарушил молчание Касселс, все так же требовательно глядя на друга.

— Что «и»?

— Может, объяснишь? — Джеймс кивнул на блестящий журнал.

Брюс, понимая, куда клонит друг, вымученно вздохнул, потянувшись до столика и все же взяв в руки злосчастный журнал, который чем-то расстроил Джеймса. С виду — обычная бумажка, коих в мире полным-полно, на обложке — красивые европейские модели и музыканты разных мастей. И в левом углу маленькая фотография самого Бена с надписью, показавшейся мужчине чересчур огромной.

_Бен Брюс: «Я изменяю своей жене и не считаю это чем-то аморальным»._

— Что за хуйня? — Бен отбросил от себя вещицу так, будто в его руках до этого был клубень горячей картошины, а не безобидный журнал непонятного происхождения.

— У меня тот же вопрос, — Касселс злобно выплюнул, глядя куда-то в стену, — да ты еще содержание почитай.

— Ты где вообще это достал?

— Менеджер доставил. И очень вовремя, как я понимаю.

Раздраженно простонав, Бен снова взял ужасный журнал в свои «ошпаренные» руки и открыл первую страницу, но не нашел ничего интересного, посему начал листать до того момента, пока его взгляд не привлекли весьма неоднозначные фотографии.

Вот они с Акане гуляют по Диснейленду, вот Акане кушает синее мороженое, а Бен стоит рядом, красиво улыбаясь и что-то рассказывая парню, а вот — Бен с Микки Маусом позируют фотографу, который позднее поместил сделанное фото в журнал, и только Брюс знал, что позировал он вовсе не для фотографа, а для милого японского мальчика, с которым гулял.

И, наконец, самое вкусное — Бен и Акане обнимаются на лавочке возле входа в парк неподалеку.

Под этими фотографиями была та же надпись, что и на обложке, и Бен скривился, продолжив читать дальше:

_«Недавно в Токийском Диснейленде местные фотографы заметили Бена Брюса, гитариста популярной британской группы Asking Alexandria. Но на этом странности не заканчиваются — мужчина был замечен в компании загадочной девушки с фиолетовыми волосами. Так кто же эта таинственная незнакомка? Неужели Бен Брюс завел отношения на стороне? Напоминаем, на данный момент музыкант состоит в законном браке…»_

Далее Бен читать не стал, закрыв журнал и со всей силы швырнув его в противоположную стену.

— Сука, — со злостью в голосе прошипел мужчина, — хотел бы я плюнуть в морду тому уроду, который это написал.

— А может, проблема в тебе? — Касселс пододвинулся ближе, не сводя глаз с друга. — Я понимаю, что для тебя мнение каких-то непонятных людей мало что изменит, но ты о жене хотя бы подумай!

— Тебе какое дело? — резко развернулся, со злостью уставившись на друга. — Не ты просто пошел прогуляться с приятелем и не про тебя написали всякую хуйню, так что молчи! — резкий удар по столу.

Джеймс поджал губы:

— На твоем месте я был бы аккуратнее.

Разговор был нарушен Дэнни, вошедшим в комнату в одном полотенце на бедрах и несвязно напевавшим себе под нос песню о парне, который променял свое несчастье на одинокую жизнь в дороге.*

— Я слышал, тут что-то упало? — Уорсноп остановился на пороге комнаты, перестав петь свою излюбленную песню, и вопросительно посмотрел на друзей.

Однако дожидаться ответа рыжий не стал, увидев валяющийся у стены журнал, и осторожно поднял вещицу, начав листать страницы и пытаясь найти то, что так сильно взбесило парней. Долго искать не пришлось — пару страниц, и вот он уже с удовольствием поглощает информацию о личной жизни своего друга.

Бен все это время сидел не двигаясь. Джеймс продолжал испепелять его взглядом, и внутри Брюса раздражение начинало вскипать уже с новой силой. Он знал, что Джеймс слишком правильный и отношения для него всегда стоят на первом месте, поэтому Касселс зачастую отказывается хорошо провести время в клубе, если у него есть девушка.

Но также раздражало Бена то, что Джеймс даже не попытался понять его. Ведь между Беном и Акане ничего не было, даже самого маленького и короткого поцелуя. Пусть Брюс и собирался это исправить, но знал, что Касселс ничего об этом не подозревает и злится из-за какой-то идиотской статьи в бесполезном журнале, создатели которого, очевидно, любят копаться в чужом грязном белье.

А ведь та прогулка была совсем безобидной. Почти такая же легкая и безмятежная, как и впервые, но в этот раз Акане повел Бена прямиком в Страну Диснея, где они впоследствии убегали от уже озверевших фанаток фиолетового мальчика.

«Бешеные они у тебя какие-то», — смеясь произнес Бен, когда наконец удалось отделаться от последней назойливой, словно мухи, девчонки.

Мужчина вымученно улыбнулся, вспоминая детали того прекрасного дня. Если бы он только знал, на что способны тщательно замаскированные папарацци, он бы скрывался лучше. Ни солнечные очки, ни головной убор, ничего не помогло на этот раз. Если бы не жара, то, наверное, все могло быть совсем по-другому и Бен оделся бы теплее, скрыв свои татуировки.

— Я и не знал, что ты такой ловелас, Бенни, — голос Уорснопа звучал совсем близко.

Мужчина вздрогнул, возвращаясь из своих мыслей обратно в реальность. Дэнни сидел рядом, а Джеймса уже и след простыл. Как бы там ни было, Бену не хотелось продолжать ворошить эту тему, поэтому он, тяжко вздохнув, поднялся с дивана. В другой ситуации он бы обязательно поспорил с Дэнни и помирился бы с Джеймсом, но его настроение было слишком отвратительным, особенно для подобного рода разговоров.

Нужно было побыть в одиночестве…

Раздался телефонный звонок.

Бен усмехнулся, краем глаза заметив, как Дэнни удивленно приподнял бровь, и кинулся к нарушившему тишину мобильнику. Брюс обрадовался, увидев, кто звонит. Бросив короткое: «Подожди, сейчас выйду», он отложил телефон обратно и вылетел из номера.

По ступеням он несся, как ошалевший, несколько раз чуть не сбив проходящих мимо работников отеля. Запыхавшись, Брюс остановился в середине холла, увидев какое-то движение со стороны мягких диванчиков, и провел рукой по волосам, улыбаясь и раскрывая руки для приветственных объятий.

Акане улыбнулся в ответ, направляясь прямиком в раскрытые руки мужчины. Бен обнял парня, слегка потрепав по влажным волосам — видимо, на улице все же начался дождь.

— Ты же совсем промок, — заключил Бен, отстраняясь от мокрого парня.

— Дождь, — коротко бросил Акане, поежившись.

— А ты еще без зонта… — задумчиво глядя в окно. — Я так понимаю, сегодняшняя прогулка отменяется.

Брюс развернулся, направляясь обратно к лестнице, чтобы вернуться наверх, но подозрительная тишина и отсутствие копошения сзади его остановили, вследствие чего пришлось глянуть назад — Акане так и стоял посреди холла, а с его волос все еще стекали маленькие капли дождя.

— Ты так и будешь тут стоять? — Акане вздрогнул, услышав голос Бена.

Бену так и хотелось подойти к промокшему японцу и снова заключить в объятия, но он с трудом подавил этот порыв, вспомнив про журнал, в котором фиолетововолосого окрестили его новой пассией. Интересно, какой идиот мог додуматься до такого и перепутать парня с девушкой?

Нет, конечно, Акане был чертовски красив и женственен, но во время того похода в Страну Диснея он не был одет в платье, даже губы не красил, воспользовавшись лишь мягкой черной подводкой и тенями для бровей. Так где же журналюги могли разглядеть в нем девушку?

Номера парни достигли молча. Как и ожидал Бен, друзья были не особо рады увидеть «таинственную незнакомку» из журнала. Джеймс состроил кривую гримасу на лице, всем своим видом показывая отвращение, а Дэнни лишь ехидно усмехнулся.

— Хочу познакомить вас со своим новым другом, — Брюс фальшиво улыбнулся во все тридцать два, — его зовут Акане.

— Очень приятно, — Дэнни улыбнулся в ответ, тогда как Джеймс отвернулся, продолжая молчать.

— Акане, это Дэнни, — Бен представил Уорснопа, — а этого вредного хмыря зовут Джеймс, — он кивнул в сторону Касселса, который после слова «хмырь» заметно оживился и аж подскочил на диванчике.

Акане все это время лишь скромно стоял, и Бен сразу понял, что он стесняется и боится новой компании. Поэтому, усадив своего японского красавчика на диван, Брюс благополучно упорхнул на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, а заодно и отдохнуть от сквозившего в комнате напряжения. Сегодня они будут пить растворимый кофе — кофемашины в номере не было, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть. И Бен искренне надеялся, что Акане не будет против.

В раздумьях Брюс не заметил, как Джеймс оказался на кухне и присел на ближайший стул, явно готовясь сказать что-то важное. Бен понимал, что ничего хорошего не услышит, поэтому перехватил инициативу в свои руки и начал разговор сам:

— Тебе чай или кофе?

— Ничего. Бен, — Джеймс серьезно посмотрел на друга.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но, послушай, — Брюс перебил, — моя личная жизнь не должна касаться ни тебя, ни еще кого-либо. Поэтому оставь свои нравоучения при себе, не хочу ничего слышать.

Взяв в обе руки кофе для Акане и Дэнни, Бен направился в гостиную и, поставив кружки на журнальный столик, вернулся обратно, за третьей — для себя. Как только он вновь оказался в гостиной и присел рядом со своим смущенным гостем, тот тихо поблагодарил его на японском, после чего смущенно ойкнул, выразив благодарность снова, но уже на английском.

— Вау, а ты сначала сказал «спасибо»? — в разговор вклинился Дэнни, с интересом рассматривая их японского гостя, и Бену показалось, что тот напрягся под взглядом рыжего.

— Да, Дэнни, это было «спасибо», — ответил Брюс вместо Акане.

— Как интересно, — Уорсноп продолжал разглядывать парня, от чего тот еще сильнее вцепился в кружку с кофе, — а чем ты занимаешься?

— Он музыкант.

— Бен, заткнись, — раздраженно выплюнул Уорсноп, — я не с тобой разговариваю.

Бен хмыкнул, отвернувшись от друга, и сделал глоток кофе, о чем тут же пожалел: напиток оказался сильно горячим, и мужчина тут же вскрикнул от боли, что заставило две пары удивленных глаз посмотреть на него. Из кухни вырулил Джеймс с пакетиком разноцветных мармеладных мишек в руках и, кинув сладости на все тот же журнальный столик, присел в кресло.

Следующие полчаса в жизни Акане стали настоящей катастрофой, и Бен это прекрасно видел и всеми силами старался помочь своему японскому «другу» отделаться от бессмысленных, как он считал, вопросов Уорснопа. Джеймс свалил еще на пятнадцатой минуте расспросов — наверняка психика не выдержала так долго слушать болтовню Дэнни и глядеть на раскрасневшегося от столь пристального внимания к своей скромной персоне японца-социофоба. Акане же, стоило кофе предательски быстро испариться из его кружки, нашел новый «спасательный круг» — достал из кармана телефон и практически не отрывал от него взгляд, из-за чего выражение на лице Дэнни приобретало более глубокие оттенки раздражения, и Брюс тихо посмеивался, глядя на пытавшегося не сорваться Уорснопа.

Однако эта увлекательная беседа не могла продолжаться вечно, поэтому в какой-то момент Дэнни пригласил парней на перекур. Но Акане отказался, а Бен даже не стал его уговаривать, понимая, что тому нужно какое-то время побыть в одиночестве и справиться с накопившимся стрессом.

На улице было прохладно. Воздух пропитался приятной свежестью, и где-то вдалеке, сквозь скромные пробоины между сиявшими многоэтажками, виднелся маленький кусочек радуги. Укутавшись сильнее в толстовку и накинув на голову капюшон, Бен устремил свой взгляд вдаль, рассматривая пышное полотно сакур в парке неподалеку. Он почти ощущал едва слышный в воздухе аромат ярких цветов и зеленой листвы, и в его голове вдруг возникла мысль о том, что волосы Акане пахнут так же.

Дэнни протяну сигарету, и Брюс, благодарно кивнув и достав из кармана собственную зажигалку, довольно подкурился. Мысли не хотели собираться в кучу, и Бен вытянул вперед руку вместе с зажатой меж пальцев тонкой сигареткой, рассматривая, как частички удушающего дыма растворяются в воздухе.

Иногда ему хотелось стать таким же, как этот дым — вернее, иметь возможность так же беззаботно растворяться в воздухе. И делать это именно в те моменты, когда жизни происходит полная неразбериха, с которой справиться в одиночку совсем не представляется возможным. Либо просто не хочется.

_В одиночку…_

— Он красивый, — словно рассекая воздух, раздался голос сбоку.

— Что?

— Не _что_ , а _кто_ , — Дэнни в упор уставился на друга, — Амане твой, или как там его.

— Акане.

— Ну да, красивый он. Только туповатый.

— Может, ты и прав, — Бен хмыкнул, продолжая потягивать сигарету и глядеть на сакуры вдали. За все это небольшое пребывание в Японии он понял одну вещь — он вернется сюда снова. Обязательно вернется.

А ведь скоро должна закончиться их виза и придется покинуть страну, и Брюс прекрасно это понимал. И когда выдастся следующая возможность попасть сюда, он не имел понятия. Просто в этот раз все так удачно сложилось, что мировой тур успешно завершился в Стране Восходящего Солнца, поэтому представилась прекрасная возможность побыть тут еще немного, до окончания месяца. Но согласились на предложенную Беном идею лишь Кэм и Дэнни, а одному находиться здесь совсем не хотелось.

Дэнни ушел, оставляя Бена одного. Тот скурил вторую, третью сигарету. Скурил бы и четвертую, если бы не вспомнил так внезапно о том, что в теплом номере его ждет драгоценный гость. Выкинув окончательно истлевший окурок и в последний раз бросив взгляд исчезающую радугу, Бен вернулся в отель.

Снова оказавшись в номере, Брюс не обнаружил никого из своих коллег. Акане сидел один на мягком диване, а в руках его находился тот самый… журнал.

— Бен? — испуганным голосом произнес японец, как только понял, что в комнате он уже не один.

Бен ничего не ответил, присев рядом и резко вырвав из маленьких ручонок адский журнал, который как раз был открыт на странице с той отвратительной статьей и незаконно сделанными фотографиями. Еще раз пробежавшись глазами по мерзким буквам, Брюс закрыл журнал, после чего начал с упоением разрывать глянцевые страницы на мелкие кусочки. Акане сидел молча, наблюдая за неожиданно развернувшимся зрелищем.

— Зачем? — только и смог произнести парень, когда бедная вещичка была полностью уничтожена.

— Потому что не хочу, чтобы всякие уроды лезли в мою жизнь.

Акане промолчал, растерянно глядя на разорванные в клочья кусочки журнала, валяющиеся на полу. Бен достал еще одну сигарету, и, закуривая, он думал вовсе не о том, что курение убивает — нет, все его мысли занимало два вопроса: как выйти из зоны дискомфорта и как убить затянувшееся молчание.

— Можно мне тоже? — молчание было нарушено, когда Брюс уже почти докурил сигарету.

— Курить — вредно, — ухмыльнулся Бен, с удовольствием поглядывая на надувшиеся от возмущения пухлые губки японца.

— Но…

— Можно, — Бен не дал договорить, резко вдохнув в себя новую порцию никотина, и приблизился к парню так, что их носы почти соприкасались. Аккуратно положив одну руку на щеку, а другую устроив на груди Акане, Брюс осторожно коснулся губ парня своими. Тот сопротивляться не стал, и Бен почувствовал второй рукой, как бешено забилось сердечко юноши. Он чуть надавил на подбородок, заставив тем самым слегка приоткрыть рот, и медленно выдохнул поток дыма, тут же целуя.

Однако через пару секунд Акане отстранился, отталкивая от себя Бена и резко закашливаясь. Тот несильно похлопал японца по спине, внутри себя негодуя о том, что его романтичный план с поцелуем так неприятно провалился.

— Черт, прости, я не хотел, — начал извиняться Бен, как только кашель Акане успокоился и перестал его тревожить.

— Да все в порядке, — фиолетововолосый натянуто улыбнулся. — Просто это было так…

— Неожиданно.

Бен снова приблизился, намереваясь все же завершить начатое. И, когда он уже был близко к цели, когда дыхание обоих перехватило, и Акане зажмурился, неосознанно подаваясь вперед…

— Я тут телефон забыл… Ох, твою ж мать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Asking Alexandria - Moving On


	5. Свидание нумер два. Иисус, духи и бывшие ублюдки

Очередная попытка выдавить хоть что-нибудь из дорогого одеколона закончилась ровно ничем. Бен устало вздохнул, откинув куда подальше чертов бутылек. Ну вот. Теперь на встречу с Акане придется заявиться вонючим. И не так важно, что он уже успел принять душ целых два раза и набрызгал волосы каким-то вкусно пахнущим спреем. Для Бена этого было недостаточно. Раз уж закончился одеколон, значит, придется вонять — в этом он был точно уверен.

Конечно, решение для такой проблемы, казавшейся Бену довольно-таки масштабной, можно было легко найти: для этого всего лишь нужно попросить помощи у добрых друзей, которые с радостью одолжили бы на время свои одеколоны. Но даже мысль об этом казалось Бену невероятно противной. Аромат, который использовал Дэнни, был ужасным, и Бен постоянно задыхался, находясь рядом с Уорснопом. Джеймс бы уж точно не позволил воспользоваться своими духами, узнай он о том, для каких целей они нужны Бену, а остальные… остальным пришлось бы все объяснять. Чего Бен, что уж греха таить, делать не хотел. У него вообще не было никакого желания слушать о том, что он пиздец какую хуйню затеял, да еще и втайне от жены. Тогда нужно было бы просвещать друзей еще и в подробности своей семейной жизни и объяснять, что у них с женой уже давно закончилась теплая любовь и ее место заняли абсолютно свободные отношения, где каждый вправе спать с тем, с кем посчитает нужным. Такого Бен точно не смог бы допустить.

Всего лишь час. Проклятый час до начала встречи. Бен нервничал. По пять раз в минуту проверял телефон на наличие новых сообщений. Затем, увидев, что их нет, откладывал. И снова заходил в Лайн, в котором все-таки пришлось зарегистрироваться несколько дней назад под пристальным взглядом Акане. Сначала он, правда, ничего не понимал. Потом у него из рук резко выдернули телефон и установили в приложении английский язык. Бен никому не был благодарен так сильно в тот момент, как Акане. Святой человек.

Он поправил воротник. Немного покрутился у зеркала. А если все-таки сменить галстук на бабочку? Или вместо белой рубашки надеть черную. Или…

— Бенни, ты что, влюбился?

— Что значит «любить»? — недоуменно посмотрел на Уорснопа в отражении зеркала.

— Хороший вопрос. Отвечать на него я, конечно, не буду.

— Да я и не сомневался в том, что ты любишь что-то, кроме бухла.

— Не будь таким категоричным, — Дэнни нахмурился, отходя от зеркала. — Вижу, как на тебя этот мальчишка влияет.

— И как же?

— Джентльменом становишься, как погляжу, — съязвил Дэнни.

— Какая вообще разница? — Бен развернулся, уставившись на друга. — Лучше бы реально важный вопрос помог решить.

— «Важный вопрос»? — Уорсноп прищурился. — И какой может быть тут «реально важный вопрос» перед свиданием?

В ответ Бен протянул пустой бутылек. Дэнни удивленно покосился на вещицу, но все-таки взял. Немного покрутил в руках, осматривая под разными углами. Попытался немного пшикнуть на ладонь. Безуспешно.

— Что ж ты сразу-то не сказал, — Уорсноп возмутился, протягивая вещь обратно ее обладателю. — Попросил бы у меня.

— Я ненавижу твои духи, — Бен скривился от одной лишь мысли, что ему придется впитать в себя отвратительнейший запах Уорснопа.

— Так ты же ненавидишь, а этому твоему вполне может понравиться, — Дэнни усмехнулся.

— Не «этому твоему», а Акане. Запомни уже, — положил духи на комод и снова глянул в зеркало, поправив идеально прямые волосы. — Я сомневаюсь, что он настолько мазохист, чтобы любить подобные запахи.

— Обидно же. — Дэнни надул губы. — Значит, так, — выпрямился, резко посерьезнев. — Сейчас ты заканчиваешь свои сборы, и мы идем за хорошим одеколоном, уяснил?

Бен непонимающе глянул на друга. Дэнни что, издевается?..

— И не смотри на меня так. Тут рядом магазин хороший есть, огромный такой…

— Это ты про тот дешевый гипермаркет? — перебил.

— У нас есть другие варианты?

— Нет.

— Прекрасно, — Дэнни направился к выходу из номера. — Я пока покурю, буду ждать тебя на улице.

Бен остался один. Устало вздохнул. Снова посмотрел в зеркало. Хотелось выпить. Он уже два дня продержался. А сейчас вот захотелось… чего-нибудь крепкого. Пусть в ресторане тоже будет алкоголь. Много хорошей выпивки и вкусной еды. Но это желание такое сильное. И ситуация такая дурацкая. Он никогда так прежде не волновался перед… обычным походом в ресторан. А тут аж целая буря эмоция одолела. Нужно выглядеть как никогда хорошо. Он даже волосы выпрямил, чего не делал уже достаточно долгое время. Будет вообще смешно, если Акане заявится в каком-нибудь повседневном наряде, тогда как Бен выбрал для встречи свои самые лучшие шмотки. Но Акане не должен. Он ведь сам этот ресторан порекомендовал. Сказал, что один из лучших в городе. А вдруг есть какая-то особая традиция у японцев, связанная с ресторанами? Или еще что похуже.

Мысли словно душили Бена. Он уже пожалел о том, что не вышел на перекур вместе с Уорснопом. Он вообще не понимал, какого черта Дэнни согласился ему помочь. Мог бы ведь грубо послать, не желая разбираться в чужих проблемах и помогать Бену обустраивать личную жизнь. Хотя о какой личной жизни речь может идти. Бен вообще не хотел никаких отношений. Нет, ему брака с Самантой за глаза хватило. А уж за каким-то японцем ради какой-то там любви, в которую Бен перестал верить достаточно давно, бегать — это и вовсе звучит абсурдно. Расслабиться в хорошей компании необходимо всем. И он, Бен Брюс, не исключение. Тем более, что Акане такой… такой… невероятно манящий… безумно красивый и… сексуальный.

Еще раз осмотрев себя и убедившись, что выглядит более-менее сносно, Бен вышел из номера, не забыв прихватить с собой солнечные очки. Закрыл дверь на один замок — если повезет, сегодня он вернется не один. Если он успеет найти хороший аромат, который как никогда кстати сочтется с его бренным телом. Тщательно вымытым телом и пропахшими чем-то необыкновенно приторным волосами — Бен случайно перепутал шампуни и взял с собой в тур именно тот, которым пользуется Саманта. На удивление Бена, она ничего не сказала. Не стала ругаться и устраивать истерик. Она вообще в последнее время перестала напоминать о себе. Ну, а Бену было просто не до нее. Теперь у него есть дела куда важнее и интереснее бессмысленной ругани с женой.

Дэнни стоял рядом с отелем и курил. Смотрел куда-то в небо, не обращая никакого внимания на подошедшего Бена. Молчал. Бен так же молча встал чуть поодаль, подавляя внутри себя сильное желание закурить. Это может лишь испортить всю встречу. От него будет уже не просто вонять — он полностью пропитается сигаретами. И тогда все труды пойдут жирному коту под хвост. Этого совершенно точно нельзя допустить.

Пока Уорсноп спокойно докуривал, Бен позволил себе небольшую наглость: достал из кармана телефон и принялся просматривать социальные сети. Зашел в Твиттер, потом в Инстаграм… Не найдя ничего интересного уже спустя пять секунд пролистывания ленты, он все же позволил себе тыкнуть на зеленую квадратную иконку. Зашел в сообщения.

**«Ну что, готов к прекрасному времяпровождению в компании горячего европейского мальчика?»**

Отправить.

Губы Бена предательски расползлись в улыбке, стоило только ему представить, как будет краснеть Акане, когда прочитает сообщение — зрелище наверняка невероятное.

Он бы душу продал, чтобы увидеть это.

— Ты долго еще будешь в телефоне копаться? — голос Уорснопа послышался прямо над ухом, и Бен резко отшатнулся, убирая устройство обратно в карман.

От Дэнни пахло дешевыми сигаретами и все тем же вонючим одеколоном. Бену пришлось задержать дыхание и отойти на еще более безопасное расстояние от Уорснопа, чтобы случайно не пропахнуть этим же.

— Ты это, не подходи ко мне так близко, — он принялся рукой отгонять противный запах, будто бы ему это помогло.

— Что, боишься своего японца спугнуть?

— Ты просто воняешь.

— Раньше тебя это не смущало, — Уорсноп потопал к выходу из переулка. — Пошли уже, надоело тут стоять.

Путь до нужного магазина занял не больше пяти минут. Дэнни то и дело пытался как-то пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, тогда как Бен лишь изредка кивал, в моменты, когда шутка оказывалась более-менее сносной. Как бы там ни было, найти одеколон оказалось куда сложнее, чем это предполагалось изначально. Пришлось побродить полчаса по гипермаркету. Бен все это время поглядывал на время, нервничал и то и дело выходил из себя, когда Дэнни снова пытался пошутить. Пусть они не нашли духов, но еды купили столько, что хватит на целую неделю точно. Бен еще ухватил с собой жвачку. Готовился он основательно.

Из магазина они вышли с несколькими пакетами еды. Бен разочарованно простонал.

— Да ладно, Бенни, он ничего не заметит даже, — Дэнни не оставлял отчаянных попыток успокоить Брюса. — Тем более, что от тебя за километр несет какой-то сладкой херней.

— Это от волос.

— А этого разве мало?

— Ты не понимаешь, — отмахнулся Бен.

— Чего не понимаю, Бен? Я вижу только то, что мой друг внезапно стал влюбленным тринадцатилетним пиздюком.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Тебя не должно это ебать.

Сегодня их не заметили. Никаких прилипчивых фанатов, просящих автографы и фото. Абсолютно спокойная прогулка. Ну, не считая дебильных шуточек Дэнни и самого Дэнни.

— Тот, кто должен меня ебать, совсем забыл об этой обязанности.

— Что?

— Что?

Пронесшаяся слишком близко к тротуару машина резко затормозила, проехавшись по длинной луже и тем самым окатив грязной водой громко спорящих музыкантов мирового уровня. Вчера был дождь.

— Эй, ты, ебаное чмо! — Уорсноп заорал вслед уезжающей так быстро, будто нашкодивший кошак, который вот-вот получит пиздюлей по наглой морде, машине. — Ну и скотина… — обернулся, увидев, что на них все-таки уставилось несколько проходящих мимо зевак, которые, впрочем, тут же старательно попытались сделать вид, что не смотрят, когда поняли, что злой иностранный дядя заметил их интерес.

Бен оглядел себя. Дорогие брюки залиты грязью. Твою ма-ать… Теперь придется снова идти в душ, отмываться и надевать другой костюм, который стоил почти в два раза меньше, чем этот. Спасибо «ебаному чму», что хотя бы рубашка осталась чистой и невредимой. Вот как он так умудрился?

Проклиная «тупых японцев» на чем свет стоит, музыканты добрались до отеля, однако внутрь войти не спешили, решив отвести немного личного времени для перекура. В этот раз Бен не стал сдерживаться, ведь теперь у него была жвачка, да и настроение испорчено донельзя. Курили молча. Бен то и дело смотрел на блестящую вывеску какого-то здания. Непонятные иероглифы, которые он не мог прочесть, и ни единой надписи на английском. Издали казалось, будто буквы отсвечивают розовым, но он не был уверен. Все смотрел. Смотрел. Потом, докурив сигарету, резко схватил Уорснопа за руку. В глазах загорелся ехидный огонек, явно не предвещавший ничего хорошего.

— Только не говори, что мы сейчас потащимся туда, — Дэнни попытался вырваться, но Бен ему не позволил.

— Именно это я и хочу сказать, — усмехнулся, пытаясь сдвинуть с места тяжелое тело, которое не переставало извиваться. — Твою мать, Дэнни, не твоя ли это идея была, в магазин сходить?

— Моя, — Уорсноп вздохнул. — Но я не говорил о том, что согласен идти конкретно в этот. Да и потом, у нас такие сумки…

— Плевать.

Дэнни все-таки вырвался. Откинул пакеты к стене и показательно скрестил руки на груди. Взгляд казался Бену раздраженным настолько, что мог бы сойти за хороший огнемет, будь он оружием.

— Я никуда не пойду, — отрезал Уорсноп.

— Да ты издеваешься?! — чуть ли не на всю улицу заорал Бен. — Ну и пошел ты на хер с такими заявлениями!

Бен развернулся, выпрямив спину, и смело зашагал по направлению к магазинчику.

— Если только на твой… — Бен проигнорировал тихие слова.

Нет, ну как он посмел? Что это вообще такое? Кем возомнил себя? Наглая рыжая морда. Хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть Уорснопа, но Бен держался. Всеми силами заставлял себя не оборачиваться. Не плевать в физиономию Дэнни. Держаться. Держаться. Акане ждет… Не хотелось портить себе настроение какой-то дурацкой ссорой, коих у них на дню бывает намного больше. И сколько бы они ни ссорились, Бену не становилось легче. Он-то думал, что за годы крепкой дружбы, за все, что они пережили вместе, переживания после ссор поутихнут и отходняк от них станет легче, но не тут-то было. Дэнни будто становился с каждым годом все противнее, а его морда — наглее, словно она все больше мечтала быть набитой руками самого Бена Брюса.

Послышалось тихое бульканье. Бен остановился, едва не врезавшись в открывшуюся дверь магазина. Отошел в сторону, доставая из кармана телефон. Акане соизволил ответить?

Одно новое сообщение. Открыть.

 **«Знаешь, Бенни, я ведь ничем тебе не обязан. И никто не обязан. Никто не должен помогать тебе бегать за твоим драгоценным мальчишкой. Это не мои проблемы, и ты должен радоваться, что я вообще вызвался тебе помочь, а не возмущаться тому, что у меня есть свои планы на день. Ты хоть когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что нужно ценить тех, кто с тобой рядом и старается ради тебя? А не плевать на чувства других. Ты ебучий эгоист. Хотя кому я говорю… До стены достучаться легче».  
**  
Ответить.

**«Пошел. На хер».**

Отправить.

Небось на скорую руку строчил… заранее обдумывал, как бы уколоть побольнее. Бен не поведется на эту уловку. Может быть, задумается… но это будет потом, когда его чувства после неприятного разговора и злость на Дэнни поутихнут. Но не факт. Сейчас же он хотел убивать. Не думать о том, что дебильные буковки, составляющие словосочетание «ебучий эгоист», все же его задели. Вообще ни о чем не думать. Особенно о том, что Уорсноп может быть прав. Нет, признать это — значит, признать свое положение и позволить Дэнни осуществлять над собой контроль. Нет, нет, нет.

Кто вообще так делает? Сначала предлагает свою помощь, а потом вот так сливается и обвиняет человека в своих бедах. Еще и смеет называть его эгоистом… А сам он тогда кто? Святоша хренов.

Времени на размышления не было. Оставалось полчаса до встречи. Эта мысль заставила Бена встрепенуться и посетить блестящий магазин. Внутри оказалось довольно просторно и уютно, даже яркий розовый цвет не раздражал так сильно, как делал это раньше. Влияние красивого японца, не иначе. У Акане даже телефон розовый. Маленький такой, миниатюрный и невероятно милый. Такой же, как и его обладатель. И теперь этот цвет, что вызывал ранее у Бена какие-то отторжения, ассоциируется лишь с заветным японским красавчиком, мысли о котором терзают его уже не меньше двух недель. Знали бы фанаты истинную причину, по которой музыканты «всемирно известной группы Asking Alexandria» решили задержаться в Японии и отдохнуть…

Бену повезло, потому что духов в магазине оказалось полным-полно. И столько разной косметики… Какая-то красивая фиолетовая помада стоимостью аж целых десять тысяч йен. Для Бена это не было проблемой, денег у него хватало и на двадцать таких помад. А для обычной японской девушки? А если это школьница? Но помада… До безумия красивый цвет. Надо подарить Акане. Бен представил, как замечательно помада смотрится на аппетитных пухлых губах. Как Бен целует эти губы… Закинул ее в корзину. Теперь пришло время разобраться с одеколоном.

Долго искать не пришлось. Бен вцепился буквально в третий запах, с удивлением отметив, что он ему подходит даже больше, чем предыдущий. Тут же побрел на кассу со всего двумя товарами в корзине, тогда как у людей, стоявших перед ним, корзины были заполнены хотя бы наполовину. Минуты, что он стоял в очереди, ощущались как вечность. И все же в Японии обслуживали куда быстрее, чем в его родной стране. Поэтому уже через десять минут Бен был у себя в номере. Наспех принял душ, в очередной раз прокляв злосчастного водителя. За пять минут до выхода схватил телефон, вызвав такси. Пока ждал машину, решил снова полистать Твиттер. Какие-то группы… О, Бирсак новую фотографию выложил. Поставить «мне нравится». Джеймс опубликовал фотографию с девушкой. «Мне нравится». Чувак с именем пользователя Иисус Христос написал твит: «Ответь мне или ебись конем». Это еще что за клоун? Когда Бен вообще успел подписаться на этого чудика? Иисус Христос тут, бля, нашелся.

Ответить.

**«Ты ненормальный?»**

Стер.

**«Эй, Иисус, мне повезет сегодня?»**

Снова стер.

Бен решил оставить в покое бедного «Иисуса». Тыкнул на зеленую иконку. Мои сообщения. Один единственный диалог с самым прекрасным японцем этого мира. Не прочитано. Плохо, очень плохо. Бен вышел из приложения. Снова открыл Твиттер. Дэнни Уорсноп: «Люди иногда такие неблагодарные уебки». Бен нажал на запись. «Твит удален пользователем». Вот как ты играешь теперь, Дэнни? Ноешь в социальных сетях о том, какой ты бедный-несчастный, потому что лучший друг не возжелал поддаться на свои провокации? Хорошо, будь по-твоему…

…ничего не было. Пришло сообщение о том, что водитель подъехал и ожидает своего пассажира рядом с отелем. Такая-то машина, такой-то номер. Бен в последний раз глянул в зеркало. Идеально выглаженный костюм. Идеально прямые волосы. Идеальная осанка. Идеален даже новоприобретенный запах. Тут и гадать не нужно — Акане придет в восторг. Будет смущаться, прятать глаза. Но увиденное и унюханное ему обязательно понравится. Иначе к чему были все эти старания? Бен даже с Дэнни поссорился из-за этого злосчастного свидания.

Нет, он ожидал, что машина будет дорогой, но чтоб настолько… Да это же, мать его, лимузин! Самый настоящий, длинный, белый лимузин. От шока Бен даже забыл, как дышать. Он не скупился на деньги и заказал самое дорогое, что предлагало это агентство. Но вот увидеть перед собой лимузин было чем-то поистине удивительным. Да он в последний раз катался на нем во время собственной же свадьбы. И то только потому, что так захотела Саманта. Самого Бена меньше всего волновала тачка, на которой им предстояло ехать. Лишь бы поскорее расписаться и приступить к еде, о чем его желудок просил еще с самого утра. Вот же тупой была идея не завтракать перед свадьбой.

Всю дорогу Бен мечтательно глядел в окно, глупо улыбаясь. Не от счастья или радости. Больше от волнения. Он ведь так старался, столько жертв принес. А вдруг испортит все одним неправильно сказанным словом? Японцы совершенно непредсказуемы. Тем не менее, его отвлекали красивые пейзажи за окном. Он все больше ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда. Что ждет его по возвращении домой? Вновь постоянная ругань с женой. Созерцание ее любовников. Его тупые любовницы. Иногда его любовником был Дэнни, но встречались они исключительно дома у Уорснопа. А в его собственном доме? Там жена. И трахающие ее мужики… и трахающие самого Бена мужики. Замкнутый круг. Лишь музыка, постоянные репетиции не давали ему сойти с ума. И еще немного — секс с Уорснопом. В последнее время он часто задерживался у Дэнни. И не каждый день они спали. Иногда он просто приходил, заваливался на диван и тут же погружался в прекрасный мир сновидений. А утром просыпался и первым же делом лез в холодильник. Еще один плюс: у Дэнни всегда находилась еда. Будь то пицца или отвратительно приготовленный омлет. Но от Уорснопа Бен голодным никогда не уходил. А будет ли так сейчас? Бен все больше сомневался в своем желании мириться с Дэнни. Хотя ради секса и пищи он был готов засунуть в глотку свой острый язык и позволить себе немного унижений перед другом. Но такого удостаивался только Дэнни и никто больше.

Припарковавшись у выглядевшим солидно ресторане, водитель обернулся, помахав рукой и как бы этим жестом намекая, что требует оплаты. Бен вложил в протянутую ладонь парочку бумажек, успевших немного помяться, пока находились в кармане. Таксист удивленно присвистнул и попытался что-то сказать на корявом английском — очевидно, купюры у Бена оказались достаточно большими. Он ведь и не посмотрел, когда доставал. Но его это уже не волновало. Бен выбрался из дорогой машины, осматриваясь. Прочитал название ресторана и, убедившись, что это именно тот, гордой походкой направился внутрь. Оказавшись в помещении, он принялся искать взглядом знакомую фиолетовую макушку. Однако у него ничего не получилось, потому что к нему тут же подлетела худенькая девчушка в кимоно, чуть не сбивая с ног. Надо же, такая маленькая и носится как ураган.

— Sumimasen, sumimasen, watashi wa… — быстро затараторила.

Разумеется, Бен не понял ни единого слова, прозвучавшего из уст девушки. Еще раз огляделся. Акане не было видно. Дьявол бы тебя побрал, дурацкий японский красавчик. Бен мысленно пожелал другу сгореть в аду. В красках представил чертей, окруживших беззащитное и безумно сексуальное тело… и тут же бросил эту затею. Вот еще как, черти буду жарить его красавчика? Ну уж нет. Бен не может такого допустить. Только он имеет право его жарить и вообще делать все, что посчитает нужным.

— Ой, извините, я случайно… — снова послышался голос девушки, уже на английском. — У нас сейчас нет свободных столиков, вы можете подождать.

Где ты, Акане? Почему тебя не видно? Ты куда пропал? Опаздываешь? Но ведь это Бен опоздал на пять минут. Акане, вернись. Помоги. Помоги. Помоги. Тут же так много людей, и все японцы. Что делать без тебя? Ты же все знаешь, ты же тут свой…

— Понимаете, — вдох-выдох, первая попытка. — Тут один парень столик заказывал, я на встречу пришел. Можете отвести меня к нему? Его зовут Акане, у него еще волосы фиолетовые.

Девушка задумалась, оглянулась. Осмотрела зал, так же как это сделал Бен пару минут назад, кивнула, будто отвечая на какой-то свой внутренний вопрос. Спросила:

— Вы про Накагава Кейсуке?

— Это кто?

— Пойдемте, я отведу вас, — и она направилась куда-то в глубь зала, проигнорировав вопрос Бена. — Kuso bandoman… — сказала так тихо, наверное, думая, что ее не услышат, однако Бен все же уловил последнее слово и запутался еще сильнее.

Он, как верный пес, следовал за ней. Снова осматривал зал и не находил нужного ему парня. Потом девушка остановилась у какого-то столика. Бен поднял взгляд… и понял, что потерялся. Нет, не заблудился в ресторане. Он словно потерял дар речи, когда заметил _его_.

 _Он_ сидел и лучезарно улыбался. Увидев Бена, широко улыбнулся. Волосы красиво уложены, глаза подведены черной подводкой и накрашены странного цвета тенями. На плечи накинут пиджак, под ним — черная кружевная майка, сидевшая так низко, что открывался неплохой взор на тонкие ключицы. Чокер на невероятно манящей шее… Бен даже смог разглядеть две маленькие родинки. Или, возможно, это было всего лишь его больной фантазией, казавшейся такой реальной в связи с вызывающим видом Акане.

Этот мальчишка испытывал его терпение? Потому что Бену хотелось сию же минуту накинуться на него, повалив на пол… Нельзя. Это ведь дорогой японский ресторан. Чужая страна. И вообще неприлично. И еще вокруг много людей, которые неправильно их поймут. Надо держаться.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался на японском.

Пара глаз уставилась на него как на умалишенного. Они смотрели так секунд пять, прежде чем их обладатель неловко хихикнул и произнес:

— Привет, — на английском. — Только сейчас вечер.

— Да? — Бену захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу, однако он все же сдержался. Как можно было так облажаться? — Прости, ошибся немного.

— Все в порядке.

Бен еще чуть-чуть потоптался на месте, прежде чем усесться за стол. Девушка не стала долго задерживаться, и парни даже не заметили, когда она ушла. Акане все продолжал улыбаться, и, глядя на него, Бен и сам не мог подавить улыбку. Внутри постепенно образовывалось непривычное чувство легкости и умиротворения. Создавалось ощущение, что он пьянеет и без капли алкоголя в крови. Странный японец вызывал не менее странные ощущения в груди. Необычные до самых кончиков пальцев. И Бен ужаснулся, подумав о том, что в последний раз испытывал подобное на первом свидании со своей уже нынешней женой. Все бы ничего, да вот только… после того свидания он понял, что влюбился.

Отогнав от себя противные мысли и ехидный голос Дэнни в голове, то и дело шепчущий: «Бенни, ты стал таким тринадцатилетним пиздюком, я разочарован», Бен принялся разглядывать ресторан, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. В поиске Акане он почему-то не стал заострять внимание на интерьере, который ничем его не удивил. А японцы любят минимализм, надо сказать. Бен повернул голову направо и удивленно охнул, тут же поняв, почему Акане так настаивал именно на этом месте.

— Нравится?

— Безумно, — Бен еле-как заставил себя оторвать взгляд от огромного окна, открывающего прекрасный вид на Токио, и опять глянул на своего собеседника.

— Я старался, — произнес он, не отрывая взгляд от телефона, будто что-то считывая оттуда. — Хотел произвести… впечат… впечатление, — посмотрел на Бена в ответ, мгновенно раскрасневшись.

О да, он ждал этого весь день. Целый день в ожидании увидеть розовые щечки японца стоили того. Бен вальяжно развалился на стуле, притянув к себе меню. Открыл маленькую книжечку, исподлобья глянув на Акане, который последовал его примеру.

— Что-то будете заказывать? — официант подоспел вовремя, как по расписанию.

Надо же, какие тут умные работники. Так хорошо на английском разговаривают, на переводчиков учились, что ли? Бен толком и не знал, чего ему хочется. Больше ему хотелось _кого_. Но он все же тыкнул на несколько приглянувшихся японских блюд. Выбрал самое дорогое вино. Если уж развлекаться, то по-полной. Официант быстро зафиксировал заказ в своем блокнотике. Акане подошел к выбору еды куда более разумно. Кусал ненакрашенные губы, хмурил брови. Бену так хотелось засмеяться в голос, потому что выглядело это довольно забавно. Официант терпеливо ждал и, в конце концов, дождался. Стоило ему уйти, Бен все же позволил себе немного посмеяться над задумчивостью парня.

— Это не весело, — буркнул Акане, глядя в пол.

— Просто ты был таким милым, когда выбирал еду.

Если бы можно было вернуться в прошлое и как-то изменить эту ситуацию, он сказал бы то же самое. Второй раз за день видеть раскрасневшуюся мордашку мальчишки было не иначе как подарком от всевышних сил. «Спасибо, Иисус, ты мне очень помог», — подумал Бен, вспомнив чудика из Твиттера. Не зря он подписался на его обновления.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно ответил парень.

Опять эта попытка спрятать взгляд. Личико красавчика стало настолько красным, что Бен на секунду даже испугался, не заболел ли он. Интересно, у него вообще было полноценное свидание когда-то? Очевидно, да, ведь он как-то прознал про этот ресторан. Тогда почему он постоянно краснеет? Все дело в том, что Бен — иностранец? Или же причина совсем в другом?

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь ходил на свидания, не считая встреч со мной? — Бен озвучил свои мысли.

Акане тут же посмотрел таким взглядом, будто готов вот-вот сквозь землю провалиться. Схватил телефон, что-то на нем печатая. Непонятная реакция. Неужели это для него настолько болезненная тема? Или ему кто-то написал. Даже если и так, то зачем так внезапно хватать телефон вместо обычного ответа на вопрос?

— Да, — наконец, ответил японец, когда Бен уже и думать забыл о своем вопросе. — У меня был парень.

Брови Бена удивленно поползли вверх. У него. Был. Парень? В голове не укладывается. То есть какой-то мужик уже состоял с ним в отношениях, обнимал, целовал, гладил его? Ухаживал за ним, в конце концов? Акане кому-то так же улыбался, краснел и ходил на свидания? Нельзя об этом думать. Или можно, но так, чтобы никто не знал. И как его звали? Он был японцем? Он был похож на Бена? А если они трахались? Кто был пассивом? Бен был уверен, что Акане и был пассивом. А если его любовник — личность еще более прелестная и смазливая? Или это кто-то из его группы? Там же каждый такой, крашеный-перекрашенный во все цвета радуги.

Настроение мгновенно поползло вниз. Бен даже на какое-то время пожалел, что вообще этот вопрос задал. Ляпнул не подумав. У него и не было мыслей о том, что ответ его настолько заденет. Да как так-то?

— Бен, — жалобный голосок. — Все в порядке?

— Абсолютно, — натянуто улыбнулся. — А давно вы расстались?

— Да.

— Он красивый?

— Ну… — задумчивый взгляд. — Да, очень.

Почему он сюда пришел? У него же этот… как его там… с которым он трахается постоянно. А куда этот инкогнито подевался? Если он такой хороший, зачем Акане тогда пошел на это свидание? Он же весь такой идеальный, этот его любовник. Дерьмо! Вот и пусть дальше милуется со своим красивым мужиком! Как он посмел? Зачем он это вообще сказал? Можно было ведь просто ничего не отвечать! Да он… он…

Бен тактично промолчал, сделав вид, что не расслышал последних слов японца. Да, так лучше. Никаких слов не было. И любовника у Акане тоже никакого не было. Он девственно чист, как только что появившийся на свет младенец. Хотелось зарычать и разбить блядское окно тупого ресторана. Или же выйти в это самое окно. Ранее успокаивающая музыка, доносившаяся со всех сторон, резко начала раздражать. Вот и кто тебя за язык тянул, Бенни?

— Ваше вино, — на стол приземлился поднос с дорогущим напитком. — Еда будет позже.

Официант удалился, оставляя «парочку» наедине. Бен еще раз глянул на Акане. Злость постепенно испарялась. И как можно злиться на человека с такими замечательными темно-карими глазками? Бен вздохнул. Кем бы ты ни был, любовник Акане, ты станешь ничем, потому отныне этот японец принадлежит лишь Бенжамину Брюсу и никому больше! Так решил сам Бен.

Следующие полчаса прошли абсолютно молча. Парни ели и пили, изредка поглядывая друг на друга. Бен не знал, с чего начать разговор, а Акане и вовсе не спешил брать на себя инициативу. Поев, он схватил телефон и почти не выпускал его из рук. Бена это бесило. Как вообще можно думать о других на свидании? Что этот японец из себя возомнил? Но Бен боялся и слово сказать. Общение и так не клеилось, и не хотелось усугублять ситуацию.

В конце концов, не вытерпев, он в какой-то момент произнес:

— У меня для тебя есть подарок.

И это стоило того. Акане, вздрогнув, отложил телефон и удивленно посмотрел на Бена.

— Подарок?

Бен вытащил из кармана маленькую коробочку с помадой и протянул ее Акане. Тот ахнул, принимая подарок. Стоило презенту оказаться в его руках, начал крутить, осматривая со всех сторон, как восторженный ребенок. Щеки покраснели.

— Это так мило! Спасибо большое, — Акане не переставал восхищенно оглядывать коробочку. — А можно я… я…

— Можно. — Ответил Бен.

— Спасибо, — еще раз поблагодарил Акане, вставая с места и уходя куда-то восвояси.

Такого поворота событий Бен явно не ожидал. Он глядел вслед уходящему парню до того самого момента, пока тот не скрылся за широкой дверью. Интересно. Он уже пожалел, что не дал ему договорить. Сидеть в неведении не хотелось совершенно, а неожиданно пришедшая на ум идея заставляла сердце трепетать, и в штанах становилось теснее. Уже от одной мысли тело начинало возбуждаться, и Бен, не вытерпев, схватил со стола свой бокал с вином. Опустошил. Потом поднялся с места, но слишком неосторожно, из-за чего чуть не уронил стул, и пошел по направлению к той двери, куда еще некоторое время назад удалился его драгоценный японец.

Дверей оказалась две. На одной из них был выгравирован значок с женской фигурой, на втором — мужской. Бен вошел во вторую. Огляделся и, не заметив никого, кроме стоявшего у раковины Акане, запер дверь. Услышав звук защелки, Акане обернулся, ошарашенно уставившись на Бена.

— Как красиво, — произнес Бен, очарованно глядя на накрашенные губы. — Я знал, что тебе будет к лицу.

Он медленно подходил ближе, а Акане отходил все дальше, до того самого момента, пока не оказался прижатым к стене. Отступать было некуда.

— Бен… — чуть ли не пропищал.

— Да? — невинно спросил Бен. — Я могу уйти, — немного отстранился.

— Н-не… То есть…

Акане пусть и выглядел затравленным, но во взгляде его можно было отчетливо разглядеть сильное желание. И страх.

— То есть что?

— Я хотел сказать…

— Что ты хотел сказать?

— Ну… я… это…

— Что?

— Я…

Бен резко схватил парня за плечи и, притянув к себе, впился в его губы. Черт возьми, а помада оказалась невероятно сладкой! Это стало для него необыкновенным открытием. Со сколькими девушками уже доводилось целоваться? Он не считал. У скольких из них были накрашены губы? У многих. Девушки ведь любят делать макияж, преобразовывая свою внешность. Особенно те, которых Бен встречал в разных клубах. И фанатки. О да, трахаться с фанатками он любил. Но только в том случае, если они после этого не начинали его преследовать. Бен даже немного пожалел о своем решении поцеловать Акане. Хотелось еще немножко полюбоваться великолепной помадой. Радовало то, что теперь она полностью во власти японца, который наверняка с этого дня будет постоянно ею пользоваться.

— Ммм… — промычал Акане сквозь поцелуй.

— Так что ты там хотел сказать?

— Н-ничего…

Снова поцеловал. В этот раз более страстно, без зазрения совести кусая пухлые губы. Помада размазалась, но Бену уже было плевать. Он прижался еще ближе. Немного потерся своим пахом о стояк… Стояк? Стояк!!! Слегка укусил за язык, тем самым вызывая довольно протяжный стон. Это сводило его с ума. Акане больше не вырывался.

Шаловливые руки блуждали по худощавому телу, забирались под рубашку, оглаживая чувствительную кожу, которая тут же покрывалась мурашками от настойчивых прикосновений. Потом медленно опустились ниже, слегка сжав ягодицы.

— Что ж ты такой тощий-то? — спросил Бен, однако не услышал ответа. — Тебе ведь хорошо сейчас? Скажи, что да.

Рассудив, что молчание — знак согласия, Бен продолжил свои ласки языком, проворными пальцами уже расстегивая джинсы парня. Акане снова начал мычать и дергаться, вынудив Бена немного отстраниться и переключить внимание на шею. Нельзя позволять ему думать, ни за что нельзя. Бен медленно провел языком по нежной коже. Укусил, вызвав тем самым громкий стон, и тут же поцеловал покрасневший участок. До чего же сладкий… Как сахар.

— Я и не думал, что ты настолько сладкий, — озвучил очевидный факт.

Прежде чем Акане успел бы что-то сообразить, Бен забрался рукой под его боксеры, накрывая ладонью сочившийся смазкой член. Он уже сам был готов кончить от одного лишь прикосновения к нему в том самом месте. От того, какой вкусной оказалась его кожа. От поцелуев, сводящих его с ума, пусть Акане почти не отвечал, да и, очевидно, был неопытен в этом деле, сам факт того, что Бен его целовал, заставлял терять голову. От его запаха. От... него.

Бен сильнее сжал в руке возбужденный орган. Языком провел от шеи до ключицы, засасывая в некоторых местах. Усмехнулся, глядя на появившиеся красные отметины. Рукой медленно провел от головки до самого основания. Потом еще раз… еще…

Как тебе такое, бывший долбоеб-любовник Акане?

Резко помрачнев о внезапно появившейся в голове картинке того, как Акане целует кто-то другой, Бен остановился.

— Бен, — парень снова заскулил, — быстр… бы…

— Скажи мне, — прорычал Бен, кусая тонкую кожу на ключицах. — Как зовут его?

— Бен… прошу…

— Скажи мне!!! — закричал.

— Кого… его… — шептал Акане, запрокинув назад голову и подаваясь языку Бена.

— Пидора твоего.

— Какого…

— Который тебя трахал. — Укусил чуть сильнее.

— Меня никто не… Ай, больно!

— Отвечай!

— Йоши.

Бен остановился. Оторвался от желанного тела, глянув в его раскрасневшееся лицо. Акане отвернулся, пряча взгляд. Казалось, еще немного, и он заплачет. Искусанные губы дрожали и кровоточили.

— Какое уродское имя. — Бен ухмыльнулся, свободной рукой развернув лицо парня к себе, заставив смотреть прямо в глаза. — Надеюсь, это ты его бросил? С такими именами живут только неудачники.

Акане не ответил. Он попытался вырваться, но Бен держал крепко, не давая сдвинуться ни на шаг.

— Прекрати. — Акане закрыл лицо руками.

Ну, точно заплачет.

Глубоко вздохнув и почитав до трех, Бен вытащил руку из чужих штанов. Эрекция у него уже давно прошла, как и желание продолжать эту глупую игру. Даже несмотря на это, он совсем не жалел о том, что затеял такой дурацкий и бессмысленный разговор. Ему хотелось точно убедиться в том, что Акане больше не мечтает о ком-то другом.

— Просто я хотел сказать, — убрал закрывающие лицо руки, глянув в слезящиеся — бля, только этого не хватало — глаза, — что тот человек совсем не понимает, кого он потерял. — Осторожно прижался губами к мокрой щеке.

— Пожалуйста, я не хочу говорить об этом, — Акане продолжал уворачиваться. — Почему мы об этом говорим? Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Целуешь, а потом это…

— Потому что он мне не нравится.

— Почему? Йоши — хороший человек.

— Замолчи, — внутри Бена снова вскипала ревность.

— Но ты спросил…

— Если он такой хороший, почему ты тогда вообще сюда пришел?!

— Suki dakara… — едва слышно прошептал.

— Что? Я не понимаю.

— Suki da yo!!! — Акане закричал, неожиданно оттолкнув ошарашенного Бена. — Ben no koto dake! Suki da yo…

Наскоро застегнув брюки, Акане направился к двери, не оборачиваясь. Неужели все закончится так просто? Из-за какой-то ерунды. Он всерьез обиделся из-за того, что Бен назвал его бывшего ублюдка неудачником с уродским именем? Но ведь это правда. Когда парень уже был близок двери, Бен тут же сорвался с места, почти мгновенно оказываясь рядом.

— Нет, постой, — схватил за руку, развернув к себе лицом. — Я хочу знать, что ты сказал.

— В переводчике смотри.

Неожиданно раздавшийся стук в дверь отрезвил. Оба непонимающе переглянулись. Стук повторился, но уже с новой силой, будто кто-то пытался выломать дверь. По ту сторону слышались голоса. Акане пожал плечами и с преспокойным видом направился к выходу. Через несколько секунд комната наполнилась уже новыми людьми.

Постояв еще немного и поглядев на свое пьяное лицо через зеркало, Бен пришел к выводу, что пора что-то с этим делать. Пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, после чего направился в главный зал. Конечно же, Акане за их столиком не было. От него осталось лишь несколько купюр. Идеально гладких, небось их кто-то отутюжил, прежде чем положить на этот столик. Бена это раздражало. Нет, не то, что они гладкие. Его привел в бешенство тот факт, что их вообще оставили. И тот, что их обладатель спокойно ушел, не сказав ни слова. Хотелось разбить стакан, однако он сдержался. Заказал еще вина — а почему бы и нет? Настроение и так паршивое. С Дэнни поссорился, с Акане — тоже. Какие еще гадости приготовил для него этот мерзопакостный день?

Алкоголь не помогал, про еду и думать не хотелось. Пришлось вызывать такси и ехать обратно в отель. В этот раз обошлось без лимузина. Бен который раз глядел на Токио через окно, чувствуя себя невероятно одиноким. Настолько одиноким, что начинало казаться, словно весь мир настроен против него. Все думали о себе. Никто даже не допускал мысли о том, что может сделать Бену больно. Дэнни — своим отказом помочь другу в трудную минуту, Акане — дурацкими рассказами о том, какой этот — как его там? — хороший. Жена — полной безразличностью к его жизни. Почему она перестала звонить? Ей правда все равно? Они ведь договаривались остаться друзьями. Какого черта? Как она посмела?

Гнусная стерва.

На улице уже давно уже стемнело. Во многих домах еще горел свет. Глядя на такие окна, Бен представлял счастливые семьи, собиравшиеся теплыми вечерами на кухне. Они весело распивали чай со сладостями, постоянно улыбались друг другу и рассказывали о том, как прошел их день. Бен очень скучал по своим родителям и сестре. По своему дому. По уюту, который когда-то был неотъемлемой частью его жизни.


	6. Друзья познаются в беде, или пособие о том, как помириться за пять минут

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава должна была быть в два раза больше, но автор, syka такая, поразмышлял и решил, что лучше разделить ее на две части.

— И он сказал, что ты урод с идиотским именем.

— А ты что ответил?

— Что это неправда и ты хороший.

— А потом?

— Потом он попросил меня заткнуться.

— И?

— И он спросил, почему я пришел на свидание с ним. Я сказал, что люблю его.

— И дальше?

— Дальше я ушел.

— Просто взял и ушел, ничего не сказав?

— Да.

Глубоко вздохнув, Йоши потянулся к графину с водой. Плеснув немного прозрачной жидкости себе в стакан, снова откинулся в мягком кресле и задумчиво уставился в потолок. Видок у него был такой, словно он в уме решает квадратное уравнение или еще что похуже. Акане напряженно теребил в руках маленькую помаду, подаренную Беном. Теперь он всегда носит ее с собой. От нее веет беновым теплом. Тем самым, которого он лишился. По собственному жела… А было ли это желанием? Или всего лишь банальный страх?

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, Йоши, — едва слышно произнес, не отрывая взгляд от крохотной вещички в своих руках.

— Для начала — успокоиться. — Йоши поднялся с дивана и резко поставил на столик уже пустой — когда он успел его так быстро опустошить? — стакан, да так, что сидящий рядом Акане вздрогнул от противного звука. — Твой Бен, конечно, тот еще обмудок. Нахуя начинать разговор о бывших перед страстным сексом, не дав при этом спокойно кончить? Но ты… Ты вообще превзошел сам себя. Надо было еще сказать, что я предпочитаю на завтрак и какого цвета у меня трусы.

— Ты что имеешь в виду? — Акане наконец перестал разглядывать помаду и, прищурившись, посмотрел на друга. — Зачем о таком вообще говорить на свидании?

— Именно это я и пытаюсь понять, — ему показалось, что он услышал в голосе Йоши раздражение. — Поставь себя на место Бена. Если бы он начал рассказывать хорошее о ком-то другом, тебе бы как было?

Акане призадумался.

— Наверное, я бы ревновал.

Йоши хмыкнул.

— То-то же.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Йоши с отрешенным видом постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику дивана, пока Акане кусал собственные губы, думая над тем, что делать дальше. От воспоминаний о предыдущей ночи мысли начинали путаться, а в горле завязывался тугой узел. И еще слегка подрагивали колени, стоило лишь в очередной раз воспроизвести в памяти тот момент, когда рука Бена…

— Акане, — голос друга выдернул из мыслей, заставив вздрогнуть. — Звони ему.

Акане почувствовал, как что-то медленно стекает по его подбородку. Коснулся двумя пальцами, вытянул ладонь перед собой. Густая темно-красная жидкость некрасиво контрастировала с побледневшей кожей, будто пытаясь прорезать глаза смотрящего на нее парня. Акане скривил лицо, инстинктивно облизав губы и почувствовав слегка солоноватый вкус. Неприятно.

— Все никак не можешь покончить с этой идиотской привычкой? Давай, звони.

Кажется, избежать наказания не удастся. Какого такого наказания — Акане и сам не понимал. Лишь вымученно простонал, доставая из кармана телефон. Ни одного нового сообщения. А он так надеялся, что Бен о нем вспомнит сам. Сам извинится. За что? Да какая вообще разница. Бен ведь всегда был инициативным мужчиной. Но почему не сейчас?

— И что мне ему сказать? — нервно выпалил, рассматривая телефон. — Как ты вообще себе это представляешь?

Он искренне не понимал, зачем прибегать к такому способу решения проблемы. Можно ведь придумать что-то более разумное. Что-то более… безопасное.

— Необязательно говорить что-то, — Йоши нахмурился. — Слова найдутся сами, — он поднялся с дивана и направился к выходу из комнаты. — Ты звони, а я пока чайник поставлю.

Оставшись один на один со своими мыслями, Акане поудобнее откинулся на спинку дивана. Покрутил перед глазами телефон. Открыл Лайн. Одно новое сообщение. Саку.

**«Не забудь, ровно в четыре в студии. Как всегда».**

Ответить.

**«Я помню».**

Отправить.

Потом он принялся «увлеченно» просматривать новости в социальных сетях. По правде говоря, ничего из того, что он видел, его не волновало. Он что-то читал, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в написанное, что было лишь его подсознательной попыткой убежать от, как он был уверен, неприятного разговора.

Йоши всегда был отличным помощником. Именно ему Акане мог доверить любой из своих секретов, не боясь быть высмеянным. Какой бы ни была проблема, Йоши никогда и ни за что не позволял себе ее обесценивать, как это делало большинство людей из окружения Акане. Именно поэтому он перестал рассказывать остальным о своих тревогах. Не то чтобы он не знал о такой простой истине, что всем в этом мире плевать друг на друга. И все же каждый раз в этом убеждался, когда на очередную его просьбу помочь близкие отвечали нехотя и позволяли себе открыто насмехаться над чужими переживаниями.

С Йоши же такого не было.

Акане удивлялся тому, как ему удалось дойти до такой тесной дружбы с подобной личностью. Особенно после полугода неудачных отношений. Йоши мало кого впускал в свой круг доверия, и мысль о том, что ему, Акане, удалось стать кем-то по-настоящему близким, неимоверно льстила. Всегда выглядевший холодным и неприступным, Йоши оказался невероятно ранимым и мягким человеком. Просто почти никто об этом не знал. Никто, кроме тех, кого он смог подпустить к себе близко. И Акане входил в это маленькое число людей. Осознание этого было приятным, как вкус его любимой сахарной ваты.

А еще Йоши оказался на редкость хорошим советчиком.

Но не сейчас.

Закусив губу в, наверное, пятидесятый раз за день и непроизвольно ойкнув — больно всё-таки — Акане посчитал до трех и нажал на вызов. Главное сейчас — не думать. Назад отступать нельзя. Послышались гудки. Вдох-выдох. Еще один вдох. Медленно, размеренно выдохнуть… Посмотреть на потолок. Потом снова вдохнуть, уже глубже. А затем…

— Да? — раздалось в трубке явно нетрезвым голосом.

Выдох.

— Бен? — тихо позвал.

— Нет, блять, Дэнни, — отозвался раздраженный голос. — Чего надо?

Акане мгновенно пожалел о том, что позвонил. Надо было просто оставить все так, как есть. Забыть про все эти встречи, приятные прикосновения. Объятия. Обо всем надо было просто забыть!

— Извини, я уже… — не успел закончить предложение.

— Стой, — неожиданно остановил Бен, заставив внутренне напрячься. — Акане? Это ты?

Акане облегченно вздохнул. Ну, конечно. Просто Бен сначала его не узнал. И, судя по голосу, он там явно не в карты играет. И не сок распивает. Не чай. А что-то покрепче. Намного крепче.

— Это я.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Из трубки слышались голоса и какое-то копошение. В комнате стало холодно. Акане поежился, не понимая, откуда взялся этот пробирающий до самых костей мороз. Кожа покрылась мурашками.

— Так ты что-то хотел? — спросил Бен, когда Акане уже и не надеялся еще что-то от него услышать.

«Хотел извиниться за то, что так по-идиотски поступил в нашу последнюю встречу, но теперь сомневаюсь в том, нужно ли это вообще», — подумал он, однако вслух произнес совсем другое.

— Хотел услышать твой… — начал было говорить, но вдруг понял, что совсем не знает, как закончить предложение.

Блядство. Он забыл такое простое английское слово, как «голос».

— Член! — донеслось из телефона, и говорящим был уже не Бен, а кто-то другой.

«Очень смешно. Сто пятьдесят баллов из ста».

Кто-то смеялся. Кто-то, кто не был Беном. Голос этот обитал на заднем плане, Бен говорил что-то, но обращался уже явно не к Акане, который сверлил напряженным взглядом стену напротив себя, параллельно раздумывая о том, с какими же уродами общается его дорогой друг.

— Извини, — Бен вернулся. — У меня друг немного не в себе, лезет куда не надо. Так что ты там говорил про чле… кхм, что ты там хотел услышать?

Что ж, как там говорил Йоши? Слова найдутся сами? Ни черта подобного. Ничего не находилось, ни одного словечка. Словно весь словарный запас мигом иссяк, стоило лишь позвонить для этого Бену Брюсу и услышать про чей-то член.

— Знаешь, уже ничего, — нервно произнес Акане. — Наверное, ты очень занят, — из его губ так и сочился яд, — поэтому я…

— Дэнни, пошел нахуй! — Акане опешил от внезапно раздавшегося крика. — Ты все только портишь…

Но дослушивать данный разговор он уже не стал. Просто сбросил вызов, выругавшись про себя. И на что он только надеялся? На то, что получится нормально поговорить? После того, что произошло? Вероятно, он все окончательно испортил. Ему так хотелось вернуться в прошлое и все исправить… Так хотелось. А теперь он не понимал, есть ли в этом смысл. После услышанного. Он вдруг почувствовал себя маленькой миниатюрной вещью. Игрушкой, которой можно крутить, как хочешь, а она и не станет сопротивляться. Это ведь ее… предназначение. И Бен умело вертел его чувствами, а Дэнни был хорошим помощником.

Обняв себя за колени и уткнувшись в них головой, Акане громко, протяжно взвыл, даже не думая о то, что эти звуки могут запросто напугать беззаботно воркующего на кухне Йоши. Дурак, дурак. Послушал друга! И зачем только? Глупая медвежья услуга — так думал Акане. Но ведь Йоши никогда не ошибался прежде! Почему так случилось именно сейчас? Почему? Почему?

Почему.

Хотелось разреветься, как маленький пятилетний ребенок, у которого отобрали его любимую игрушечную машинку. Или куклу. Неважно. Просто сам факт — хотелось, и все тут. Ничего уже с этим не сделаешь. Остается лишь принять ситуацию, засунув куда подальше свои чертовы желания, которым, по-видимому, вовсе не суждено сбыться. И мог ли Акане рассчитывать на то, что такой человек, как Бен, всерьез им заинтересуется? Наверняка у него уже есть куча девушек, которых он меняет каждую ночь в зависимости от своего сиюминутного желания и эстетического предпочтения. Много девушек и парней. Красивых. С другим разрезом глаз… У них ведь белее кожа! И светлые глаза и волосы! Их тела — не нелепы! Так зачем же ему, Бену, тратить время на такого… бесполезного, не представляющего собой ровным счетом ничего, японского юношу?

Но мечты. Его мечты окрыляли так сильно, что он невольно начинал чувствовать сладкую истому внизу живота при одной лишь мысли о том, что его может любить кто-то, кто так мил ему самому. Как бы там ни было, он сам перекрыл все возможности продолжения этой безумной истории. Так глупо. Безнадежно. Урезал все шансы, будь они неладны, на то, что из этого может выйти что-то действительно стоящее. И что теперь? Бен не из тех, кто будет бегать за человеком, который его отверг, как думал Акане. Это все должны бегать за Беном. За всемирно известной звездой. За великолепным человеком и безумно обаятельным мужчиной. Интересно, а как много фанатов у него там, по ту сторону океана? А семья? Может, у него вообще есть девушка!..

Он уже действительно готов был разреветься, как раздавшаяся телефонная трель нарушила все его планы. Нехотя подняв лицо и дотянувшись до откинутого куда подальше мобильника, Акане недоуменно уставился на экран. Бен звонил. По видео, черт бы ее побрал, связи.

Жизнь дала ему второй шанс? Неужели? В кои-то веки.

Хотелось сбросить. Хотелось снова убежать от проблем, но он вспомнил грозный голос Йоши. Не его ведь вина в том, что друг Бена такой. Пусть они плохо знакомы, Акане уже успел возненавидеть этого мужчину. Просто за то, что он есть. Проводит столько времени рядом с Беном. С _его_ Беном.

Но кто легко сдается? Только дураки. А Акане себя дураком уж точно не считал.

Но почему Бен позвонил именно по видеосвязи? Прежде чем ответить, Акане резко схватил со стола маленькое миниатюрное зеркальце, чтобы за секунду оценить свой внешний вид. Чуть поправил волосы. Тушь посыпалась. Совсем немного. Провести указательным пальцем возле глаза — там, где едва виднеются маленькие соринки. Потом — снова кинуть короткий взгляд в зеркало. Подумать о том, что выглядишь вполне сносно. И лишь после этого с более-менее спокойной душой ответить на вызов.

По ту сторону экрана на него смотрел отчего-то довольный Бен с улыбкой на загорелом лице. Волосы растрепаны, в глазах играет ехидный огонек. Акане он напомнил жирного рыжего кота, который жил с ним в далеком детстве — тот тоже был до невозможности доволен, только после еды. Бывает ли так, что души питомцев могут вселяться в людей?

— Привет еще раз, — ответило это недоразумение с растрепанными кудрявыми волосами, продолжая широко улыбаться.

— Привет, — Акане смущенно улыбнулся в ответ, скорее просто для вида, нежели искренне.

Он волновался. И даже больше. Колени подгибались и, если бы он стоял, то наверняка уже бы свалился в обморок. Сердце бешено колотилось, явно желая пробить своими сильными ударами грудную клетку хозяина. Ладони вспотели. Воздуха в легких становилось катастрофически мало, и Акане старался смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не в глаза своему другу, которого, кажется, вообще нисколечко не смущало его поведение.

— Мы так давно не виделись, — с преспокойным видом продолжил Бен, облизнувшись — ну точно кот. — Так давно, — сказал он отчего-то еще тише, чем до этого, глядя прямо в глаза Акане и тем самым смущая его еще больше, — что я уже начал скучать.

Такое поведение немного удивило Акане. Он еще не забыл, на какой ноте они расстались… уже четыре дня назад?.. Тогда Бен был крайне растерян, если Акане все правильно понял. Хотя теперь он уже начал сомневаться. Этот англичанин чрезвычайно непредсказуем.

«Интересно, все ли европейцы такие… странные», — пронеслось в голове.

А вслух сказано было совсем другое:

— Я тоже.

Чертов Йоши, ты снова оказался прав.

— Я чай принес.

Стоило лишь подумать о чертовом Йоши, как он возник рядом, будто из воздуха, держа в руках блядский поднос с блядским чаем и не менее блядскими сладостями. Бен нахмурился, без зазрения совести разглядывая Йоши. Акане еле удержался от того, чтобы взвыть в голос. Ну как же не вовремя!

Йоши же, поставив на маленький столик рядом с диваном поднос, посмотрел сначала на Акане, потом на его телефон и, видимо, поняв, что к чему, поспешил удалиться со словами:

— Красивый у тебя парень, Акане-чан.

Сукин сын… Будто намеренно сказал это по-английски! Лицо Акане тут же залилось краской. О, как ненавидел он эту свою привычку. Чуть что, так сразу начинает краснеть, как сочный помидор, а окружающие вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать его страданиям, лишь говорят, как это мило. «Посмотрел бы я на вас, когда ваше лицо будет напоминать огромный тухлый овощ», — обычно причитал он в такие моменты.

Тем не менее, эти действия Йоши за доли секунды переменили настрой Бена. Он снова улыбнулся. Еще бы. Этого человека, судя по всему, вообще тяжело смутить. Интересно, а у кого-то хоть раз этого удавалось? Нормально так смутить. Вот как он постоянно смущает Акане. Наверное, он попросту на такое не способен. Достаточно будет взглянуть на его наглое лицо с ехидной улыбочкой.

— Акане, кто это? — Бен лишь подливал масла в огонь.

— Да никто, — отмахнулся. — Просто друг.

Как ни странно, но развивать эту тему дальше Бен не стал. Небось вовсе забыл о Йоши и о том инциденте, произошедшем с ними несколько дней назад. И друг его все же притих, и на заднем плане его видно не было. Акане даже боялся представить, что с ним мог сделать Бен.

— Мы с ребятами сегодня в клуб собираемся, — Бен сменил тему. — Хочешь с нами?

Акане уже раскрыл рот, готовясь ответить, как до него внезапно дошел смысл только что услышанных слов. Безусловно, возможность увидеться с Беном его радовала, но Бен ведь сказал, что будет не один. С ребятами. И это немного… настораживало. А если что-то снова пойдет не так? А если будет еще кто-то, с кем Акане вовсе не знаком? По правде говоря, он совсем не любил подобные мероприятия. Не любил веселиться в компаниях. Обычно такие вылазки заканчивались тем, что человек, который звал его «хорошо провести время», совсем о нем забывал, развлекаясь с другими людьми, которые, впрочем, сами не обращали никакого внимания на Акане. А он и не спешил с ними знакомиться. Со временем научился. Еще ни разу это не оборачивалось чем-то хорошим.

Сколько можно кусать собственные губы? Именно это спросил бы Йоши, если бы видел раскрасневшееся лицо Акане, который не переставая терзал зубами свою и без того искусанную часть лица. Йоши часто подшучивал над этим, когда они еще были в отношениях. Акане даже пожалел, что тот ушел. Хотелось бы с ним посоветоваться. Но он и без того мог предугадать ответ: что еще может сказать Йоши, кроме как замотивировать его все-таки идти? Именно это и было нужно, но увы.

— Да. — Почти шепотом и совсем неуверенно.

— Прекрасно, — слишком быстро, как показалось Акане, ответил Бен. — Я зайду за тобой где-то… часиков в восемь. Напомни, где ты живешь?

— Я… — Акане уже готов был ответить, но запнулся, внезапно вспомнив, что у него…

— Пришли мне свой адрес в Лайне, детка, — Бен избавил его от ответа. Снова. Смотрел в камеру и, сука, подмигивал. Так радужно, солнечно…

Стоп. Что? Бен назвал его деткой? Детка? Детка!!!

— Хорошо, увидимся, — Акане нервно улыбнулся в последний раз. — До встречи.

— Пока, А… — Бен не успел до конца произнести имя, так как Акане резко отключился.

Откинуть телефон подальше. Глубоко вздохнуть. Собраться с мыслями, пригладить волосы назад. Не думать. Не допускать ни одной проклятой мысли. Просто смириться со своей… участью? Просто ждать. Где там Йоши?!

— Ну что, съел тебя твой ненаглядный? — а вот и он.

— Отстань.

Вымученно простонав, Акане схватил подушку и уткнулся в нее носом, как бы пытаясь спрятаться от внешнего мира. Не помогло. Йоши слишком надоедливый и наглый.

— Надеюсь, ты не забыл про репетицию.

— Отстань.

— Ты что, других слов не знаешь?

— От, — чуть отстранить подушку от себя, — ва, — чтобы легче было дышать, — ли. — Снова ткнуться лицом в мягкую ткань.

— Понял.

Разговор больше не клеился. Чаепитие прошло в абсолютной тишине, нарушаемой лишь тиканьем часов. Тик… они такие громкие… Так… телевизор выключен. Тик-так… Тик-так… Тик… Акане не заметил, как часы начали его потихоньку убаюкивать. Он закрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу объятиям сладкой полудремы. Воображение рисовало красивые линии, извивающиеся в разные стороны и переливающиеся пастельными цветами, светящимися в темноте. Чуть позже вокруг них начало прорисовываться кудлатое небо с пушистыми облаками, краям которых, казалось, не было границ. Бледно-желтый диск постепенно заходил за горизонт, отовсюду доносилось мелодичное пение птиц — наверное, соловьи?.. Оно становилось все тише с каждой секундой, линии медленно исчезали вместе с небом, и где-то там, вдали, на самом краю сознания доносились отрывки тихого тиканья…

— Акане.

Он вздрогнул. Мгновенно распахнул глаза. Йоши, стоящий рядом, пошатнулся, едва не полетев на пол. Перед глазами все еще плыло, взгляд не хотел фокусироваться.

— Ты меня разбудил.

— У тебя репетиция.

— Точно.

Нащупав телефон в недрах дивана, Акане мельком глянул на время и ужаснулся. До репетиции оставалось двадцать минут, тогда как путь до студии составлял без малого пятнадцать. Сколько он спал? Не больше получаса… за весь день. Мысли — плохая штука. Особенно ночью, когда нужно отдыхать и видеть десятый сон. И вместо того, чтобы спать, как и положено нормальным людям, ты думаешь. Много. Бесцельно. Сознание не хочет тебя покидать. А ты все думаешь… думаешь. Хочешь спать и не можешь. А потом снова думаешь. До тех пор, пока не наступит рассвет. И весь день чувствуешь себя восставшим из могилы мертвецом. А как иначе? Никак.

Акане лишь на секунду задумался о том, что все эти дни, пока он не разговаривал с Беном, нормально спать не получалось. И как только наконец состоялся адекватный человеческий разговор, пусть и по видеосвязи, — его отпустило. Как морально, так и физически. Чертовы предрассудки.

— И кому нужно говорить спасибо?

Зашнуровав последний кед, Акане приподнялся и, выпрямив плечи, уставился на бессовестного друга.

— Ты такой самонадеянный.

— А ты — неблагодарный.

Сегодня не нужно заходить домой за гитарой. Акане мысленно говорил самому себе спасибо за то, что в прошлый раз оставил свой драгоценный инструмент в студии.

— Спасибо. — Все-таки поблагодарил друга перед тем, как оказаться на улице.

Акане никогда не добирался до студии так быстро. Вызвал такси и по дороге снова чуть не уснул. Водителю даже пришлось окликнуть его, чтобы предотвратить очередное непредвиденное засыпание.

И он успел. Две минуты до официального начала. Ребята были в сборе, никто не ругался. Самочувствие оставалось на редкость хорошим за последние несколько дней. Все оказалось настолько просто, что хотелось смеяться от собственной глупости. Акане не мог поверить, что все, что требовалось для того, чтобы разрешить свои проблемы — просто позвонить и поговорить. Невероятно.

Два часа репетиции пролетели незаметно. Настроение приподнято у всех. Казалось, ранее не было ничего, приносившего мощный ментальный дискомфорт. Акане выкладывался на все сто, предвкушая предстоящую встречу с Беном. Но это должно было работать наоборот?.. Ведь в школе, перед свиданием с какой-нибудь девчонкой, он также не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этого, и, соответственно, сконцентрироваться на чём-то другом было невероятно сложно. А сейчас будто что-то изменилось. Школьные времена ушли, и он… повзрослел?..

А в душе все еще чувствовал себя самым настоящим ребенком. Трепещущим от каждой мысли о своем объекте обожания тринадцатилетним мальчиком. Или даже двенадцатилетним. Не так важно, если это безумно приятно и вызывает волну прекрасных ощущений. А еще Бен — особенный. Такой новый, еще не изведанный человек в жизни Акане. Таинственный и неповторимый. Прекрасный и очень талантливый. И обладающий отличным умением вводить в смятение.

Ровно в восемнадцать ноль ноль — в шесть вечера — парни решили устроить небольшой перерыв. Выпить кофе и поболтать. Задумчивый Акане первым же делом, даже не вспомнив о сигаретах и прочих прелестях, волновавших его ранее, потянулся к мобильнику, который вроде вибрировал несколько раз во время репетиции. Он не помнил.

Ноль пропущенных вызовов и несколько новых сообщений. Столько странных и непонятных слов. Попытавшись вникнуть и потерпев неудачу, Акане открыл переводчик. Огляделся по сторонам, будто кто-то мог его заметить и поймать за столь темным делом, и, убедившись, что все вышли на перекур, вбил в нужную строку первое сообщение.

Чертов Бен, а он любит много писать.

 **«Слушай… Я ради интереса глянул фото твоего дома. Ты точно там живешь? Больше похоже на какое-то общественное заведение».  
**  
Понятно, что ничего не понятно. Открыл второе сообщение.

**«Эй, я еще не научился читать на вашем языке. Сложные иероглифы».**

Третье.

 **«Черт возьми, почему ты не отвечаешь?! Я же умру от любопытства».  
**  
После прочтения последнего сообщения Акане отчего-то захотелось звонко рассмеяться. Он чуть не выронил телефон, печатая ответ на японском в переводчике, чтобы позднее его скопировать и вставить уже в пустую строку нового сообщения.

**«Прости, Бен, я забыл сказать, что у меня сегодня репетиция с группой, поэтому просто скинул тебе адрес студии».**

Отправить.

Стоило нажать на отправку, Акане позволил себе поддаться эмоциям и тихо захихикал, отчаянно надеясь, что никто его не услышит.

— Красивый смех.

Он чуть не подавился воздухом, а телефон чуть не вылетел из рук. Глаза расширились то ли от ужаса, то ли от неподдельного удивления происходящим.

Развернувшись, он уставился на только что вошедшего Бена, рядом с которым вился счастливый Сатсуки, который даже не пытался скрыть свое счастье. Улыбка так и лезла на его лицо — кто-кто, а Акане уж точно не мог этого не заметить. В руках Сатсуки крепко сжимал маленький листочек, и Акане тут же захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу. Нетрудно догадаться, что это за бумажка.

— Ты в шоке, понимаю, — начал Бен, остановив тем самым еще не начавшиеся причитания Акане, — но я не мог позволить себе умереть от любопытства, уж извини.

И что на такое следует ответить?

— Акане, — подал голос до этого молчавший Сатсуки, — мы на сегодня все…

— Что значит «все»? — непонимающе уставился.

— Репетиция окончена. — В дверном проеме показалась голова Саку, а потом и все остальное туловище.

— Но у нас же еще час!

— Планы изменились. У Диоры концерт завтра, им нужно больше времени.

Акане развел руками в стороны, но, в конце концов, сдался.

— Ты собирайся, а я пока вызову такси, — с этими словами Бен вышел.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать его указаниям. Сколько еще неожиданных поворотов принесет этот день?

Долго раздумывать не пришлось. Акане менее чем за две минуты убрал гитару в чехол, схватил кофту — на улице было прохладно — попрощался с согруппниками и со спокойной душой направился к выходу, в дверях столкнувшись с Сатсуки.

— Повезло тебе с друзьями, Акане-чан.

— Бен хороший, — все, что смог выдавить в ответ, прежде чем наконец скрыться.

— Я говорил о себе, дурачок, — последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем выйти из здания.

На улице похолодало. Небо стало серым и затянутым плотными тучами, но не совсем безжизненным. Ветер набирал обороты, и Акане поежился. Пришлось все же накинуть на плечи кофту, чтобы совсем не окоченеть. Погода будто кричала о том, что вскоре должен начаться тайфун.

Бен стоял рядом с парковкой, щурясь и глядя куда-то вдаль. Потом, что-то все же высмотрев среди машин, оглянулся и, кивнув, побрел к черному внедорожнику. Акане медленно пошел за ним.

В машине было до безумия тепло и уютно, а рядом с Беном уровень комфорта возрастал еще в несколько раз, возрождая желание уснуть снова. Что Акане и сделал, откинувшись назад на мягком сидении, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на то, что творится вокруг него. Теперь, когда все хорошо, можно позволить себе немного отдохнуть.


	7. 7. Самый эмоционально насыщенный вечер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cinema Bizarre - My Obsession

Он проснулся от того, что кто-то легонько трепал за плечо. Сонно распахнув глаза, уставился перед собой. Обнаружил себя полусидящим-полулежащим на теплом сидении дорогого автомобиля. Потер глаза, чтобы лучше разглядеть происходящее перед собой. Рядом сидел Бен и, как ему казалось (или хотелось казаться), с беспокойством смотрел на него.

— Мы приехали, нужно выходить.

Акане ничего не ответил, глубоко вздохнув. Бен быстро рассчитался с водителем, после чего буквально подтолкнул Акане в сторону выхода, и уже через несколько секунд они были у входа в клуб.

— Дэнни и Джеймс уже там, — шепнул на ухо Бен и, как всегда, остался без ответа — Акане только едва заметно кивнул: мол, все понял.

Только когда они оказались внутри, Акане тут же оживился: ну, конечно, как он сразу не догадался! Не обратил внимание на вывеску снаружи! Потому что, черт возьми, этот клуб — а если быть точнее, караоке-бар — он бы узнал из тысячи. Не раз он сюда приходил с ребятами из группы, не раз они здесь развлекались с Йоши, когда еще были в отношениях и ничего, как им казалось, не предвещало беды и скорейшего расставания.

Внутри было шумно и отчего-то до омерзения душно. Отовсюду пахло алкоголем, от людских голосов начинала болеть и кружиться голова, от разноцветных прожекторов слепило глаза. Нет, Акане все-таки не любил подобные места. Нужно было выпить перед тем, как ехать сюда, нужно было просто заранее выпить.

Удивление на этом не заканчивалось — Бен подвел его к столику в углу, за которым… К столику, который был его самым любимым когда-то. Отчего-то Акане это показалось весьма забавным.

Дэнни с Джеймсом спокойно сидели, увлеченно о чем-то беседуя. Посередине стола расположилась огромная бутылка виски, у обоих музыкантов бокалы были почти опустошены. Но стоило Акане и Бену оказаться совсем вблизи, как эта милая идиллия тут же нарушилась. Оба мужчины уставились на только что пришедших, Джеймс в приветственном жесте махнул рукой, а Дэнни, широко улыбаясь, подскочил с места и принялся по-дружески обнимать Бена, из-за чего Акане внутренне напрягся и перевел взгляд на первый попавшийся предмет, который, к слову, оказался не совсем предметом… Если быть точнее, совсем не предметом — юный паренек с ярко-зелеными, почти салатовыми, волосами сидел в противоположном углу в одиночестве, преспокойно распивая напиток странного цвета и содержания. Его, по-видимому, совсем не волновало то, что он один, тогда как за соседними столиками люди сидели огромными компаниями. И почему-то, совершенно неожиданно, Акане узнал в нем себя.

— Ну наконец-то, а то мы вас уже заждались! — громко воскликнул Дэнни, и Акане вздрогнул, услышав его на удивление звонкий голос — ну надо же, как долго держится его хорошее настроение.

— Привет, — поздоровался Джеймс уже словесно.

— Просто у кое-кого была репетиция, — на слове «кое-кого» Бен бегло глянул в сторону Акане. — Веселье весельем, но музыка куда важнее.

— Тоже верно.

Акане и Бен аккуратно расположились за столиком. Пока что настрой был прекрасным: никаких глупых разговоров и неловкости. Дэнни заказал еще выпивки — Бен с Джеймсом отлично поддержали эту идею. Акане же воздержался от высказывания своего мнения — откровенно говоря, ему было все равно, что пить и чем заниматься, поэтому он решил пустить ситуацию на самотек и полностью довериться своим не так давно обретенным приятелям.

Пока Дэнни и Бен о чем-то дружески беседовали, Джеймс сидел в телефоне и иногда поглядывал на Акане странными взглядами, сам Акане тихонько попивал какое-то дорогущее вино, которое до этого еще ни разу не пробовал, и «увлеченно» рассматривал зал. Он немного чувствовал себя лишним… Да, совсем немного, и то только потому, что почти ничего не понимал по-английски и не мог из-за этого поддержать диалог. Это и расстраивало, и приносило облегчение одновременно — меньше шансов на то, что скажешь что-то глупое и покажешься нелепым, язык-то развязан из-за алкоголя. И данные чувства продолжались только до того момента, пока подвыпивший Бен не приобнял его за плечи, утыкаясь носом в шею и опаляя ее своим горячим дыханием, что вызывало у не менее пьяного (а может, даже и более) парня приятные ощущения внизу живота.

Алкоголя в крови становилось все больше, зал постепенно заполнялся все новыми людьми, любой намек на неловкость исчезал. Акане иногда хихикал над какими-то словами, казавшимися нереально смешными в пьяном состоянии, ничего не понимающий Бен начинал громко смеяться вместе с ним, а за ним хохотал и Дэнни. И лишь Джеймс изображал одно подобие улыбки, казалось, напряженно поглядывая на друзей и не «вылезая» при этом из телефона.

А потом началось пьяное караоке. И каково же было удивление, когда Акане услышал пение Бена. Невероятно приятный, ласкающий слух голос, да с таким можно запросто покорять мир! Это было действительно неожиданно, потому что он и представить себе не мог, что Бен настолько хорошо поет. От этого он только больше предавался собственным безумным фантазиям и желаниям, за которые в подобном состоянии совсем не было стыдно — наоборот, он бы с радостью высказал все Бену! Если бы не языковой барьер…

Закончив петь очередную песню, Бен устало плюхнулся назад, снова обнимая Акане — близко, боже, как же близко… Запах, очевидно, дорого парфюма заставлял еще больше терять голову, подобная близость окончательно сводила с ума. Молчать. Молчать. Молчать.

— Я запомнил то слово, — шептал Бен в самое ухо, — которое ты мне тогда сказал, — кожа покрылась надоедливыми мурашками. — Я искал его перевод. Искал и не нашел. Представляешь? — он глубоко заглянул в глаза, и Акане невольно сглотнул, не имея ни возможности, ни желания отвести взгляд хотя бы на секунду. — Я хотел бы узнать, что оно значит.

Акане уже пожалел о том, что так неосторожно выговорил это тогда. Эмоции зашкаливали, да еще и Бен вел себя слишком развязно, алкоголь затуманивал разум, подталкивая к странным поступкам… Абсурдный был день. Чересчур отвратительный и неприятный. И самое ужасное, что Бен помнил. А хотелось, чтобы было наоборот. Чтобы эти мерзопакостные моменты их нелепой ссоры полностью выветрились из памяти, оставив там лишь прекрасные воспоминания о приятных минутах, проведенных вместе.

Но действительно ли Бен сказал правду? На самом ли деле он не нашел перевод довольно известного японского слова? Или специально добивается того, чтобы Акане сказал это снова, пусть уже и на другом языке? Он на такое вполне способен. Или ему просто нравится таким образом издеваться и манипулировать людьми?

— Я сказал, — Акане прочистил горло, вся смелость резко куда-то испарилась — оно и неудивительно, — что ты мне нравишься.

Бен, прищурившись, посмотрел в его глаза еще несколько секунд, в тот момент казавшихся вечностью, после чего широко улыбнулся, в очередной раз за этот вечер утыкаясь носом в шею бедного парня, который терял голову от подобных действий.

— Нравлюсь, значит, — он снова приподнялся и чуть отстранился, чтобы плеснуть себе еще немного виски. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это взаимно.

Поймав себя на мысли о том, что последние слова прозвучали довольно непонятно, Акане начал панически озираться по сторонам, в голове по памяти воспроизводя фразу Бена снова и снова, чтобы не забыть и позже глянуть значение в переводчике.

«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это взаимно», — эхом проносились слова Бена в голове.

«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это взаимно», — снова.

«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это взаимно», — и снова.

«Ты даже не представляешь…» — не забыть.

«…насколько это взаимно», — боже, только бы не забыть…

В зале заиграла красивая английская песня. Мелодичный голос парня буквально ласкал слух — он будто выделял каждое слово своей особой интонацией. Акане заинтересованно вслушивался в пение, не понимая практически ничего из того, о чем пел парень — выхватывая лишь отдельные слова, а смысл додумывал уже сам.

**If you want me to listen whisper,  
If you want me to run just walk,  
Wrap your name in lace and leather,  
I can hear you.  
You don't need to talk.***

Музыка била по ушам, тени от прожекторов загадочно «плясали на стенах». Дэнни подпевал уже, кажется, пятой по счету песне, не обращая никакого внимания на столпившуюся вокруг него компанию таких же пьяных зевак, как и он сам, Джеймс куда-то вышел. Не вытерпев, Акане достал из кармана телефон и тут же чуть не выронил его из рук, но все же каким-то образом умудрился в последнюю секунду подхватить его прежде, чем он оказался бы на полу и, возможно, разбился бы вдребезги. Облегченно выдохнув и глянув на пьющего Бена, он открыл переводчик и по памяти принялся набирать слова.

**«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это взаимно».**

Увидев перевод, его лицо удивленно вытянулось — неужели Бен испытывает абсолютно то же самое по отношению к нему? Не как к красивой новой игрушке, а как…

— Знаешь, что я хочу сделать, глядя на тебя? — голос Бена прозвучал слишком неожиданно, и Акане снова чуть не выронил находящийся в опасности телефон. — Ты понятия не имеешь, как долго я держался. — Он резко схватил его пальцами за подбородок, разворачивая лицом к себе и тут же впиваясь в губы самым что ни на есть страстным поцелуем.

**Let us make thousand mistakes,  
Cause we will never learn.**

Акане опешил, запоздало отвечая на поцелуй — в кои-то веки их желания совпали! Мысль о том, что это может быть неправильно, сидеть здесь и целоваться у всех на виду, даже не смела допускаться. Да, они парни, да, Бен — знаменитость, но это волновало его в самую последнюю очередь. Оба прекрасно понимали, что делают, и при этом не стремились останавливаться. Бен углубил поцелуй, несильно кусая губы Акане и при этом вызывая протяжный стон, его руки во всю исследовали спину парня, иногда осторожно забираясь под футболку и мягко поглаживая кожу. Акане, немного поерзав, придвинулся ближе к Бену, нагло перебираясь к нему на колени, от чего Бен слегка откинул голову назад, громко выдыхая в поцелуй.

**You're my obsession,  
My fetish, my religion,  
My confusion, my confession,  
The one I want tonight.  
You are my obsession,  
The question and conclusion,  
You are, you are, you are.  
My fetish you are.**

— Если бы не все эти ублюдки, я бы раздел тебя прямо здесь, — прошептал Бен в самое ухо, после чего медленно провел по нему языком, засасывая мочку.

Акане даже не успел спросить, какие такие ублюдки, потому что прикосновения Бена не давали сконцентрироваться на его голосе. Его руки, казалось, были везде, в джинсах стало до невозможности тесно. Хотелось раздеться и облиться холодной водой. Или продолжить.

— О-оу, мальчики, ну вы бы это, дотерпели бы до дома хотя бы…

На голову будто вылили ушат ледяной воды. Акане вздрогнул, попытавшись отстраниться и вернуться на свое прежнее место, чего Бен категорически не позволил: напротив, лишь сильнее прижал его к себе, вынуждая тем самым громко простонать от досады.

— Ты опять все испортил, — недовольно пролепетал Бен, глядя в глаза своему рыжему другу.

— Или это ты все портишь… — второй голос прозвучал еще тише, и Акане еле смог разглядеть силуэт Джеймса за спиной Дэнни — в глазах двоилось по понятной причине. — Жена твоя в курсе, чем ты тут занимаешься?

— Жена?! — Акане, разобравший лишь одно слово из всего предложения, аж пропищал от удивления.

— Мы в разводе, — тут же успокоил его Бен. — Ты какого хуя вообще творишь?! — заорал так, что несколько сидевших за соседним столиком людей обернулись на крик.

— Ой, прости, я думал, у него совсем плохо с английским.

— Думал он, конечно, — хмыкнул Дэнни.

— Почему мы все еще здесь, а, Дэнни? Пойдем подальше от этого блядюшника. — Джеймс уже развернулся, явно намереваясь поскорее покинуть «блядюшник».

Резко отстранив все еще ничего не понимающего Акане, Бен подскочил с места, однако Дэнни успел схватить его за руку прежде, чем тот успел бы натворить что-то, о чем потом бы, вероятно, сильно пожалел. Неудивительно, что в следующую секунду Бен попытался вырваться, и Уорснопу пришлось предпринять новые меры по успокоению друга. Джеймс все это время молча наблюдал за произошедшим, Акане боялся вставить хоть слово. Обстановка накалялась.

— Успокойся уже, блять!!! — завопил Уорсноп, влепляя звонкую пощечину другу. После чего обернулся к Акане, проговорив уже намного тише и спокойнее: — Прости, детка, по-другому он бы не пришел в себя.

— Не смей. Называть. Его. Деткой!!! — Бен грубо оттолкнул Дэнни, вследствие чего тот ударился о столик и, не удержавшись на ногах, полетел на пол.

Но на этом он не остановился. Резко подойдя к Уорснопу, схватив за воротник футболки и рывком подняв на ноги, он замахнулся и со всей силы ударил его кулаком в челюсть.

— Даже не думай трогать то, что принадлежит мне. Я тебя просто уничтожу. — Прошипел прямо в лицо, после чего снова откинул его от себя, как ненужную вещь.

— Бен, — пропищал Акане, в ужасе глядя на развернувшиеся перед ним события.

Этого он и боялся больше всего. Он не любил участвовать в подобных «мероприятиях». Он внезапно почувствовал себя трезвым, хотя разум все еще был затуманен. Захотелось домой, в любимую кровать. Как следует выспаться и отдохнуть. И забыть о том безумии, что происходит с ним последние пять минут.

— Мы сваливаем отсюда. — Отчеканил Бен, схватив Акане за руку и потянув его на себя, тем самым вынуждая подняться и последовать за ним.

На спор и сопротивления не было сил. А еще было немного… страшно. Посему Акане молча «подчинился» Бену, который чуть ли не со скоростью света поволок его к выходу из помещения.

— Сукин сын… — прошептал Дэнни вслед уходящим, однако идти за ними почему-то не стал.

Холодный уличный воздух неприятно контрастировал с нагретой в помещении кожей. Акане обхватил себя обеими руками за оголенные плечи — осознание произошедшего накрыло его совершенно неожиданно.

— Бен, я…

— Молчи. — Бен не дал договорить. Он вытащил из кармана телефон, что-то тут же на нем печатая.

— Моя кофта… она…

— Плевать. — Отчеканил Бен, не отрывая взгляд от дорогого смартфона в своих руках.

— Она осталась там! Бен, нам нужно…

— Сейчас не до этого! — прикрикнул. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы он сейчас набил морду нам обоим? Или чтобы вышла охрана и нас повязали к херам? Потом разберемся.

Молчание. Снова прикусить губы — признак повышенной нервозности. Хотелось растерзать их до того момента, пока они не станут похожи на изорванные занавески. В мясо. Такой Бен и нравился, и внушал неподдельный страх одновременно.

Дэнни не выходил. Две минуты прошло, прежде чем подъехал черный роскошный мерседес — такси. Бен чуть ли не силком запихнул Акане в машину, а тот и не сопротивлялся. Спорить с таким Беном вовсе не хотелось.

О том, куда они направлялись, Акане даже спрашивать не стал. Всю дорогу молчал, глядя в окно. Бен громко постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику сидения, чем нервировал еще сильнее. Но страх и странное опасение за собственную жизнь заставляли не произносить и слова — кто знает, раз уж Бен смог так просто ударить своего друга, пусть и под воздействием алкоголя… возможно, он так же сможет ударить и Акане?..

Вопреки всем опасениям, Бен привел его в отель. Стоило им оказаться в номере, как он тут же накинулся на Акане, как дикий зверь, на ходу сдирая с него одежду. Тот лишь полностью отдавался его действиям, стараясь опустить все мысли о произошедшем. Хотелось расслабиться, и еще больше — с Беном. То, что ужасало сильнее остального, — он готов был полностью простить Бену его недавнюю выходку… Забыть, окончательно выкинуть из памяти. Ведь Бен совсем не такой. Просто он пьян. Просто он также перенервничал. Потом он все поймет. Он не плохой, он обязательно все поймет, когда вновь станет трезвым…

«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это взаимно».

Акане не заметил, как оказался прижатым к мягкой кровати. В комнате было абсолютно темно, и все, что он слышал — сбитое дыхание. Свое и Бена. Они будто дышали в унисон, растворяясь друг в друге.

Последняя часть одежды — боксеры — оказалась стянута и выкинута в неизвестном направлении. Бен чуть приподнялся, уставившись на весьма худощавое тело Акане. Тот смутился, отводя взгляд.

— Как же я тебя хочу. — Прорычал Бен, после чего снова припал к губам парня, кусая так, что через несколько секунд на них выступила капля алой крови.

Впрочем, Брюс не растерялся и медленно слизал уже скатывающуюся по подбородку кровь, который твердо молчал и терпел все, что с ним делали.

«Извращенец», — усмехнулся Акане собственным мыслям. В любой другой ситуации и с любым другим человеком он бы не позволил совершать с собой подобное, но сейчас… сейчас ему даже нравилось.

В голове продолжали всплывать обрывки песни из караоке.

**You're my obsession,  
My fetish, my religion,  
My confusion, my confession,  
The one I want tonight…**

Осмелев, Акане потянулся рукой к паху Бена. В ночном свете ничего не видя перед собой, пытался разобраться с противным ремнем, что получалось плохо из-за того, что ничего не было видно. Но он не сдавался, снова и снова пытаясь стащить с Бена чертовы штаны. До тех пор, пока Бен не снял их сам вместе с остальной одеждой, которой было слишком много. Акане громко выдохнул, когда язык Бена оказался на его шее, кусая и засасывая кожу. Позднее останутся следы… Плевать. На все плевать. Потом, потом… Главное, что есть сейчас.

**You are my obsession,  
The question and conclusion,  
You are, you are, you are.  
My fetish you are.**

А может, ему хотелось, чтобы эти следы остались на нем. Чтобы каждый, кто смотрел на него, знал, _кем_ они оставлены. Чтобы каждый знал, _кому_ он принадлежит. К _кому_ он испытывает чувства. И _кто_ с ним…

— Ты вампир, — прошептал после очередного бенова укуса, как-то совсем глупо улыбаясь.

В ответ Бен лишь тихо усмехнулся.

— Никогда этого не отрицал.

Это было как в тумане. Ощущения словно сливались в одно, стоило лишь открыть глаза — дымка застилала все пространство вокруг, окутывая собою сливающиеся воедино тела. Акане вскрикнул, почувствовав в себе что-то инородное — паника тут же захлестнула его, когда он осознал, _что_ сейчас происходит.

— Расслабься.

Одно слово, чтобы успокоить. Нет, не сердце — оно все так же бешено продолжало колотиться, едва ли не пробивая своими ударами грудную клетку бедного паря. Нет, не дыхание — оно оставалось все таким же сбитым, и нет, не эмоции — они по-прежнему зашкаливали. Акане и сам не представлял, какой частью себя он должен успокоиться, но всеми силами пытался сделать это.

— Бен, я хотел…

— Молчи.

Одна интонация заставила его покорно подчиниться. Он запрокинул голову назад и снова прикрыл глаза. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда неприятное ощущение исчезло, и готов был уже облегченно выдохнуть, когда губы Бена вновь оказались на его собственных губах.

— Не делай так больше, — Бен прошептал сквозь поцелуй. — Иначе я не могу сдержаться.

Успеть обдумать слова времени не было, так как буквально в следующую же секунду ощущение вернулось, заставив Акане глухо простонать от неожиданности. Бен входил в него медленно, осторожно, однако от этого боль все равно никуда не исчезала — напротив, нарастала с каждой секундой. Это было странно и в то же время непривычно, и единственная мысль, посетившая Акане в тот момент, была довольно нелепой и совсем неуместной.

«Йоши будет в шоке».

Однако она тут же была выкинута из головы, потому что о таком интимном моменте он не собирался рассказывать никому. Даже если этот кто-то — его лучший друг, который знает его чуть ли не лучше самого себя.

Бен замер на несколько секунд, давая привыкнуть к новым (об этом он, скорее всего, не знал) ощущениям, и когда Акане уже успел немного расслабиться, он сделал второй, более резкий толчок. Акане на автомате вцепился ногтями в его спину, от чего Бен напрягся и тихо зашипел.

Он будто разом протрезвел, боясь того, что сейчас происходит. Боясь и одновременно наслаждаясь этими минутами безграничного единения с другим человеком, который не покидал его мыслей уже где-то… месяц?

Он старался думать о чем угодно, лишь бы убежать от осознания происходящего, но когда Бен совершенно неожиданно сделал очередной толчок, он не смог сдержать громкого, протяжного стона. Это ощущение было непередаваемо и не шло в сравнение с предыдущими, и Акане захотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Он чувствовал себя единым целым вместе с человеком, в которого так безнадежно и даже неожиданно для самого себя влюбился — теперь отрицать это было совершенно глупо.

Ощущения усиливались с каждой минутой, постепенно подбираясь к не переносимому для человека пределу, каждый поцелуй Бена заставлял заметно вздрагивать и выгибаться навстречу приятным прикосновениям. В какой-то момент Акане почувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы, причину которых он не мог найти, но она была явно не в боли, которую уже давно вытеснило нечеловеческое наслаждение. Он пытался, как мог, игнорировать их, продолжал глухо стонать и царапать спину Бена, не открывая при этом глаз — боясь, что не выдержит.

Оргазм накрыл обоих практически одновременно, сотряс разгоряченные тела, едва ли переплетающиеся друг с другом. Отстранившись, Бен обессиленно рухнул рядом, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Акане даже не сдвинулся с места, не открыл глаза — лишь старался тихо дышать и внутри себя осознавать случившееся. Влажные волосы прилипли к лицу, но он вовсе не спешил их убирать и игнорировал так же, как и слезы, которые отчего-то совсем не хотели оставить его в покое.

В комнате все еще было невыносимо жарко. Бен молчал. Акане не знал, что сказать, как вообще завести диалог. И как смотреть после этого в глаза Бену (и вообще кому бы то ни было) — тоже. Да и не мог подобрать таких английских слов, которые помогли бы ему высказаться.

Когда тишина в комнате стала уже более напряженной, он не выдержал и позвал:

— Бен?

Нет ответа.

— Бен, ты слышишь? — более громко.

Все еще нет ответа.

Глубоко вздохнув, Акане перевернулся на другой бок, мысленно уговаривая себя поскорее уснуть. Он искренне верил, что после этого что-то должно измениться…

И был прав.


	8. 1.8. Пламя страсти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здарова нахуй, смотрите, кто воскрес))0)

Если бы кто-то сказал, что есть вещи отвратительнее того, чтобы просыпаться от громко орущих за дверью голосов, Акане бы жестко поспорил. По крайней мере, этим утром он готов был разнести в пух и прах ругающихся в соседней комнате людей. У него и так разболелась голова, а они...

— То, с кем я сплю, тебя не должно касаться. Это касается только моего...

— Да блять, Бен, ну объективно, смыть с него косметику — он стремный! Чего ты вообще добиваешься этим, я понять не могу? На кой тебе вообще это? Я бы понял, если бы это было обычное развлечение, и слова бы не сказал, но у тебя уже окончательно крыша поехала, ты понимаешь? Ты совсем не видишь границ и ведёшь себя как полный ублюдок!

Бен. Бенбенбен. Услышав дорогое имя среди криков, он резко подскочил с кровати и, накинув на себя первую попавшуюся вещь, оказавшуюся дорогим на вид халатом, кинулся к двери. Прислонился к ней ухом, пытаясь выцепить хоть одно слово. Бессмысленно. Голоса говорили слишком быстро, ещё и на практически незнакомом языке, поэтому волей-неволей пришлось довольно скоро отчаяться. 

— Ещё раз повторяю, — неожиданно грубо прозвучал голос Бена, отчего Акане вздрогнул, — решать, кого мне ебать, может только мой член. Вопрос закрыт. 

Выцепив из всей фразы только два прекрасно знакомых слова, коими являлись «ебать» и «член», Акане пришёл к выводу, что пытаться дальше разобраться в смысле сказанного бесполезно. Он тихо выругался, мысленно коря себя за то, что так плохо учил английский язык в школе. Потом у него, конечно, был шанс выучить его в университете, что тоже оказалось благополучно проебано, поэтому он выругался дважды. 

А разговор был явно интересный: те же самые «ебать» и «член» являлись тому чистым подтверждением. Акане и не отрицал тот вариант, что просто все неправильно понял... надумал... Вот и как спокойно быть теперь, когда голова (и не только она) так и норовит разорваться уже не только от боли, но и от размышлений над этими странными фразами?

Он не успел более детально все обдумать, так как резко раздавшийся звук приближающихся шагов нарушил его планы. Отскочив от двери и впопыхах добравшись до казавшегося мягким диванчика, Акане приземлился слишком резко, однако тут же подскочил снова, шипя от боли. Воспоминания начинали постепенно возвращаться...

— О, я смотрю, ты ещё здесь, — протянул вошедший в комнату Бен как-то уж совсем обречённо и нерадостно, даже не глядя на стоявшего напротив парня. — Одевайся, что ли...

— Что? — на одном дыхании выпалил Акане, непонимающе глядя на вошедшего. 

Нет, смысл, он, конечно, понял, но вот... что? Одеваться? Почему Бен говорит об этом сейчас, но ещё более важный вопрос — почему у него такое лицо, будто он с каторги вернулся? И почему именно эти слова — первое, что он сказал? Почему не «доброе утро», например? Даже не поздоровался...

— Одевайся говорю, — повторил Бен уже более громко, но вместе с тем и более мягко, что звучало довольно странно и придавало его голосу тон ещё безразличнее, чем был до этого. 

Больше Бен ничего не сказал. Акане показалось, будто в воздухе витает какая-то недоговоренность, и он ждал, пока его ненаглядный скажет ещё что-то — то, что, как ему думалось, он хотел произнести, но по каким-то причинам не сделал этого. Хотелось также спросить о том разговоре, но он вовремя себя одернул, рассудив, что это не его дело вообще и будет лучше просто делать вид, будто никакого разговора не было услышано. 

Тем временем Бен уже успел развалиться на диване, с напряженным видом уставившись в телефон, что, конечно же, заинтересовало Акане не меньше, чем то, что происходило до этого. Однако даже смотреть на Бена стало отчего-то совсем тяжело — то ли от того, что тот вёл себя уж слишком напряжённо, то ли от того, что... А как вообще себя вести после того, что вы ночью вытворяли в кровати?

— Ты почему ещё стоишь? — Бен даже не оторвался от телефона. — Дорогу до спальни забыл? Твои вещи там, найдёшь их в кресле. 

Он сказал это так быстро и невнятно — а может, так только послышалось из-за нервного напряжения в комнате — что Акане не смог разобрать ни слова. Одно он понял точно, скорее интуитивно, сделав вывод из интонации голоса Бена: нужно убираться отсюда. Срочно. 

Но первым делом...

— Душ, — единственное слово, на что которое хватило Акане, потому как времени на раздумья о том, что лучше спросить: «а можно я приму душ?» или «а где находится ванная?», у него не было. 

— Душ? — будто бы озадаченно переспросил Бен, наконец отложив телефон, но все ещё не глядя на парня. — Иди, если хочешь, ванная рядом с комнатой, надеюсь, не заблудишься. Полотенца найдёшь там же, одежда твоя в кресле. И давай побыстрее, у меня сегодня куча дел. 

Кивнув, сам не зная зачем, ведь не понял из речи Бена почти ничего (чертов английский!), Акане обреченно побрел до спальни. Вещи свои он нашёл довольно быстро. Что удивительно, среди них обнаружилась и та самая кофта, которую он потерял в клубе и о которой уже успел благополучно забыть из-за внезапно свалившегося на него круговорота ярких событий. 

На принятие душа ушло не более пятнадцати минут, после которых Акане хоть и не почувствовал себя значительно лучше, но по крайней мере прохладная вода его немного освежила и привела в чувство. 

Уже у выхода из номера он наткнулся на разговаривающих Бена с Джеймсом — когда пришёл второй, он даже не слышал, да и вопрос этот интересовал его в самую последнюю очередь. Коротко поздоровавшись с другом его... парня? друга? впрочем, не так важно, — другом человека, который ему нравился, он собирался поговорить уже с Беном, однако вовремя себя одернул, посчитав, что говорить на такие темы в присутствии других людей было бы довольно неловко и даже некрасиво. 

— Акане уже уходит, — произнёс Бен все ещё немного напряженным, но уже более похожим на повседневный, тоном. — Спасибо за прекрасное утро. Ещё увидимся. 

Акане не успел подойти к двери, так как Бен сам ее открыл, что показалось не менее странным, чем все произошедшее за сегодняшнее... утро, кажется?

Стоп, сколько там времени?..

Выйдя из номера и тут же достав телефон, чтобы посмотреть время, Акане едва не присвистнул от удивления — это сколько же он спал?..

**14:25**

Часов 10? 13? Или всё-таки меньше? Он попытался вспомнить, во сколько они с Беном добрались до отеля, но безуспешно — он даже не мог толком вспомнить, что вообще вчера было. Репетиция. Клуб. Вроде бы там случилось что-то... Потом они поехали в этот отель. Несмотря на то, что другие события в голове восстанавливались плохо, Акане все же не мог забыть самое главное — то, что и делало эту ночь особенной и, можно сказать, лучшей в его жизни. От мысли об этом он почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще. Блять. 

Что делать дальше, Акане не имел понятия: репетиции сегодня нет, а домой идти почему-то совсем не хотелось, поэтому решение поехать в какое-нибудь кафе, чтобы получше обдумать все произошедшее и привести в порядок мысли, принялось довольно быстро. 

Всю дорогу до кафе в голове его роились куча мыслей, которые никак не хотели собираться в единое целое и скакали одна к другой. Где-то внутри тела, под рёбрами — а может, и под в грудной клетке, он не мог точно определить, поселилось противное чувство необъяснимой тревоги и... одиночества? Почему?..

Уже в помещении Акане твёрдо решил, что кофе в таком состоянии пить ему нельзя. Пусть голова и болела уже немного меньше, чем до этого, ему все равно захотелось чего-то менее крепкого, но выбирать было откровенно лень, поэтому он просто ткнул в первый попавшийся чайный напиток, название которого было ему не знакомо. 

Он выбрал местечко у окна, потому что считал, что так думается проще — мыслям легко затеряться, когда наблюдаешь на город за стеклом, на толпы людей, снующих туда-сюда, сразу становится как-то... по-домашнему уютно. Хочется подольше растянуть эти моменты, отключившись от мира, и не думать обо всем, что так безжалостно тревожит душу. 

О проблемах...

Уж у него их хватало по горло. А может, и не было их вовсе. Может, он просто преувеличил значимость происходящего. А может, как раз-таки наоборот — преуменьшал. 

Бен вёл себя... совсем не типично для него. Пришёл, уткнулся в телефон, выпроводил. Ещё и поругался с кем-то. Акане списывал все на чрезмерную занятость — группа мирового уровня всё-таки, иногда приходится срываться. И тем не менее, такого Бена он видел впервые. Даже понимая, что у него и так полно забот, Акане все равно становилось... тоскливо? Возможно, Бену просто нужно побыть немного в одиночестве?

Как же сложно все решать, когда не знаешь, что произошло. 

Всё-таки поняв, что не может так просто сидеть в одиночестве и все это переваривать в своей голове, Акане захотел обсудить это с кем-то. Вот только с кем? Йоши тревожить по мелочам не хотелось, да и все равно у него работы по горло, а писать и беспокоить без повода не хотелось. 

Остаётся... кто? 

Саку! Ответ пришёл сам собой, когда лежащее на столе розовое устройство громко пиликнуло, оповещая о новом уведомлении, и Акане посмотрел на экран. 

Саку. 

**«День добрый. Что-то, друг мой, от тебя со вчерашнего дня ничего не слышно, убежал куда-то... Ты там вообще как?»**

Ответить.

Саку... Точно! Почему он сразу о нем не подумал. Ведь Саку — ещё один близкий друг, такой же, как Йоши. Да и он, если не ошибается память, свободен сегодня. Отлично. Долго думать не пришлось. 

**«Привет. Да вот даже не знаю... Мысли пытаются. Ты свободен сейчас?»  
**

Отправить.

Ответа долго ждать не пришлось:

**«Буду через десять-пятнадцать минут. Что-то серьёзное?»**

Ответить.

**«Да нет, просто хотел предложить встретиться».**

Отправить.

**«Понял. Где?»**

Ответить.

**«Возле моего любимого места в городе, ты знаешь».**

Отправить.

**«Хорошо. Постараюсь добраться как можно скорее».**

Ответить.

**«Жду».**

Отправить.

Удачный момент подвернулся: Саку оказался свободен и не стал сразу задавать лишних вопросов. За это Акане его очень ценил, так же как за понимание и спокойствие. 

Друг прибыл примерно через полчаса, и за это время Акане уже успел допить свой чай и заказать новый. А ещё всё-таки не удержался и написал Бену сообщение с вопросом о том, что же всё-таки случилось. На что ответ пришёл довольно быстро: «Ничего». Ну и как это понимать?

— Что-то ты сегодня какой-то мрачный, — первое, что сказал Саку, когда зашёл в кафе. 

Акане лишь пожал плечами. 

— Странный день какой-то.

Задерживаться в посещении они не стали: немного подождав, пока улыбчивый бариста сделает специально для Саку карамельный латте, они, прихватив напитки, вышли на улицу, где погода бушевала уже вовсю. Ветер стоял сильный, и Акане забеспокоился, как бы не начался дождь или, что ещё хуже, тайфун. Нередко такая погода приводила именно к ним, но пока все было более-менее стабильно. 

— Ну так и что же у тебя стряслось? — спросил Саку спустя несколько пройденных метров. 

Акане остановился, глянув вдаль — туда, где между высокими зданиями едва виднелся кусочек серого неба, окаймленного мрачными тучами. Он будто увидел отражение себя в одной из этих туч, словно глядел в зеркало, способное отражать каждую его эмоцию. Погода полностью соответствовала его настроению. Казалось, заставь он себя улыбнуться, и тучи тут же ринули бы прочь, заменив собою яркое солнце, которое впоследствии снова скрылось бы за облаками, и хлынул бы дождь. Потому что тяжело улыбаться, когда все скоплённое внутри себя волнение всеми способами пытается выбраться наружу. 

— Кажется, — произнёс он довольно тихо, но так, чтобы стоящий рядом друг мог его расслышать, причём только он, а не кто-то ещё, — я влюбился. 

Мир словно остановился на несколько секунд после того, как это было сказано. Акане даже услышал грозные раскаты грома, хотя на деле ничего не было — воображение всего лишь забавлялось с ним, искажая реальность и нагнетая ещё больше тревожности в и без того неспокойное состояние парня. 

— Влюбился? — медленно произнёс Саку, и Акане едва удержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть: утром Бен почти так же переспрашивал про душ. 

— Да, — коротко и ясно ответил. — И я не понимаю, что с этим делать...

Рассказ о сложившейся ситуации затянулся на без малого десять минут. За это время Акане не заметил, как выпил весь чай, поэтому, когда по окончании пересказала всех приключившихся с ним за последнее время событий — он не утаил ни одной детали — решил сделать ещё один глоток подостывшего напитка, его ждало небольшое разочарование. Чай оказался хорошим. Настолько, что хотелось вернуться в ту проклятую кафешку и купить ещё. 

Саку сказал, что ему нужно какое-то время обдумать услышанное, и Акане его не винил, понимая, что на месте друга сделал бы абсолютно так же. Впрочем, обдумывание это заняло не более пяти минут, пусть и казавшихся по своей длительности едва больше вечности. Проходящих мимо людей становилось все меньше — погода портилась.

— Знаешь, — Саку наконец оборвал уже изрядно затянувшееся молчание, — я очень рад, что ты нашёл такого человека, с которым тебе действительно нравится проводить время, но... я немного беспокоюсь за тебя. 

— Беспокоишься? Почему?

— Потому что он иностранец, в конце концов. Ты вообще понимаешь, насколько популярна его группа? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — непонимающе нахмурил брови. 

Саку тихо вздохнул. 

— Вчера, после того, как ты ушёл, Сатсуки показал мне кое-что, — он потёр виски. — Он притащил какой-то журнал и сказал, что я буду в полном шоке. Я сначала не понял, а потом увидел напечатанные там фотографии Бена... с тобой, — Акане хотел было кивнуть - это он видел, пусть и не вчитывался в текст - но не успел, так как последующие слова оказались открытием поинтереснее. — Там вы гуляете по Диснейленду. Я думал, что на этом мой шок закончится, пока не прочитал то, что там было написано — тебя посчитали любовницей. Понимаешь?

— Любовницей? Ты имеешь в виду, девушкой?

— Я имею в виду, Акане-чан, что у него есть жена. Настоящая, законная жена, о которой также упомянулось в этой статье. 

Акане не знал, как реагировать на это. Воздух внезапно показался ему полностью лишенным кислорода, и у него появилось ощущение, словно он вот-вот потеряет сознание от переизбытка информации. 

И он уже действительно готов был свалиться без чувств, как внезапно в его голове всплыли обрывки вчерашнего разговора, о котором он уже успел позабыть. 

_— Жена твоя в курсе, чем ты тут занимаешься?_  
  
Внутри словно резко что-то оборвалось. Теперь он на самом деле был не против того, чтобы воздух лишился своего кислорода. 

_«Жена твоя в курсе, чем ты тут занимаешься?»_ — шептало эхо едва шелестевших листьев деревьев. 

_«Жена твоя в курсе, чем ты тут занимаешься?»_ — каркнула сидевшая на асфальте птица, будто бы подмигивая своими маленькими стеклянными глазками. 

_«Жена твоя в курсе, чем ты тут занимаешься?»_ — искажались зеркала высоток, истерически насмехаясь над бедным парнем. 

Ему казалось, они достигли края мира, прежде чем остановиться неподалёку от реки Мегуро. 

_«Жена твоя в курсе, чем ты тут занимаешься?»_ — продолжал звучать в голове голос Джеймса. 

Хватит. Хватит. Хватит. Хотелось закричать каждому прохожему. Хотелось расцарапать собственные уши, чтобы не слышать. Глаза — чтобы не видеть. Отключить голову — чтобы не думать. 

И он готов был сделать это. 

Пока не вспомнил ещё кое-что...

Бен тогда ответил что-то. Но вот что именно, Акане не расслышал. А возможно, просто не мог вспомнить. Хотя сейчас это было так необходимо. 

— Возможно, это просто брак по расчету, — успокаивал то ли друга, то ли себя, окончательно запутавшегося в происходящем. 

— Понятия не имею. Просто прошу тебя быть осторожнее и не привязываться, чтобы не обжечься потом. 

— Но если все будет хорошо?

Саку устало вздохнул. 

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось. 

Чем больше они разговаривали, тем тревожнее становилось на душе у Акане. Он немного даже пожалел, что начал этот разговор, но с другой стороны понимал, что Саку прав. Но если Бен женат, то вряд ли можно назвать этот брак счастливым. Если уж он так просто готов уйти к кому-то другому...

Проще было бы спросить у самого Бена, только Акане не представлял, как вообще можно это сделать. Особенно после того, как Бен вёл себя утром. Ему явно не до таких разговоров сейчас. 

Решив, что терзать себя дальше не имеет смысла, Акане перевёл тему, и все оставшееся время они с Саку болтали ни о чем: о погоде, о друзьях, о репетициях. Это помогло поднять настроение и отвлечься хотя бы ненадолго. До того момента, пока не начался дождь. 

Оставшись один на один с собой, Акане снова почувствовал неприятное ноющее чувство в груди, которое не давало ему покоя ни на минуту. Дома было тепло и уютно, и эта обстановка могла бы согреть его — так, как согревала раньше, когда он чувствовал себя похожим образом, но она этого не делала! Ничто не могло его успокоить. Он то и дело пытался смотреть фильмы, играть на гитаре, да что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать себя хоть каплю лучше. И все же постоянно хватал телефон, проверяя его на наличие новых сообщений, которых не было. Бен не вспоминал о нем. 

«Наверное, он занят, — думал Акане. — Потом напишет или позвонит...»

Но он не писал. И не звонил. Постепенно Акане все сильнее сомневался в том, что они ещё поговорят. А потом снова вселял в себя надежду и успокаивал словами. Он просто занят. У него много дел. В конце концов, он ведь популярный музыкант!..

Бен объявился только под конец третьего дня. Акане сладко спал, забыв о каких бы то ни было проблемах в личной жизни. Спал и видел десятый сон: в этот раз без Бена. Поэтому на звонок ответил машинально, даже не посмотрев, кто ему звонит. 

— Ты дома? — первое, что послышалось из трубки, и Акане резко подскочил с дивана, услышав знакомый голос. 

— Да... да, — на одном дыхании выпалил. 

— Отлично. Пиши адрес, буду через полчаса. — После этих слов он сбросил. 

Акане непонимающе уставился на экран айфона, будто тот мог дать ответы на все вопросы. Что это было вообще?..

Бен так просто пропал, они не общались четыре!!! дня, а теперь звонит и заявляет о том, что скоро приедет? 

Акане обижался. Даже очень. Но все же после этого звонка он почувствовал облегчение и даже небольшой укол вины: о нем не забыли! Бен просто был занят или у него что-то произошло! Он вернулся, как только смог... Он вернулся...

Написав адрес, как и просил Бен, он сел ждать. Просидев не больше двух минут, подскочил с дивана и принялся поправляться. В самом деле, не может же он встретить Бена в таком виде? Нужно выглядеть максимально красивым. 

Только кто же знал, что он настолько увлечётся процессом, что не заметит, как ярко, будто на концерт, накрасится и наденет самую лучшую одежду...

Свидание дома? Почему бы и нет?

Бен прибыл ровно через час. Оправдывался, что, если бы не пробки, приехал бы раньше. Он был с пакетом, в котором нашлось две бутылки какого-то алкоголя, которого прежде Акане ещё не встречал. Ещё с порога он заявил, что голоден «как сука», и Акане предложил что-нибудь приготовить, от чего Бен твёрдо отказался, сказав, что сам закажет что-нибудь. Акане возражать не стал. 

Он заказал столько, что Акане даже забеспокоился, как бы у них не отвалились желудки от такого количества еды. За кошелёк Бена тоже немного беспокоился, на что тот лишь отмахнулся, сказав что-то вроде: «да у меня этих денег хватит даже на то, чтобы весь ваш Токио купить».

— Ты трезвый? — спросил Акане прямо. 

— Два бокала виски не считаются, так что да. 

Пока они ждали еду, Акане решил перейти к действиям и обсудить все, что накопилось в нем за эти дни. Отпустить, забыть и простить. В конце концов, как он может злиться на этого человека? Да, пропал, но ведь явно что-то случилось... и Акане хотел знать ответ. 

— Бен, — позвал он мужчину, который не отрывался от телефона и периодически с чего-то посмеивался. — Я хочу поговорить. 

Бен тут же отложил устройство и посмотрел прямо в глаза, от чего Акане непроизвольно ахнул — как же всё-таки он красив...

— О чем?

— Мы не общались несколько дней... Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Бен. 

— Но почему?

— Я был занят. 

Акане, как и в прошлый раз, ждал, что Бен скажет ещё что-то... но этого не происходило. Он ждал минуты две, за которые Бен успел снова уткнуться в телефон. Будто его совсем не интересовало то, что происходит!

Хотелось расспросить подробнее, но Акане вовремя остановил себя: не нужно быть навязчивым. Бен сам расскажет, когда посчитает нужным. Если его столько времени не было — значит, что-то действительно произошло, о чем ему пока неприятно говорить. 

Но оставался ещё один нерешённый вопрос. 

Пока Акане вбивал в переводчик разные фразы и решал, с какой из них лучше обновить диалог, курьер уже успел доставить еду, поэтому разговор пришлось ненадолго отложить. И, когда они уже выпивали второй по счёт бокал, Акане всё-таки решился:

— Я читал тот журнал. 

Он пристально смотрел на Бена, который ел как ни в чем не бывало, и выглядел таким беззаботным, что внутри парня разгорелась зависть. Хотелось бы и ему так же. 

— Какой журнал? — спросил он наконец, оторвавшись от еды и потянувшись к бокалу с, надо сказать, весьма недурной жидкостью. 

Быстро переведя в программе фразу, которую хотелось сказать, Акане на одном дыхании выпалил:

— Тот, где написано про нас и про твою жену. 

Он ожидал какой угодно реакции, но такой не той, что последовала после: Бен просто продолжил есть! Будто его совсем не напрягало услышанное!

— И? 

— И? Это все? 

— Ну, — Бен снова потянулся к алкоголю, — ты увидел наитупейший журнал, создатели которого, судя по всему, обожают копаться в чужом белье. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я это прокомментировал?

— Жена, — почти отчаявшись произнёс Акане, — ты не говорил об этом. 

Бен вздохнул, как показалось Акане, довольно раздражительно. Потом сделал глоток. И только после этого ответил:

— Я тебе ещё в клубе ясно сказал, что мы развелись. 

Акане быстро вбил в переводчик новое слово и, увидев перевод, удивленно замер, почувствовав себя самым конченным идиотом из всех конченных идиотов этого мира.

— Ты так и будешь трахать мне мозг этим? — произнёс Бен, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. 

— Прости, — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя, хотя из речи Бена понял только одно слово — «трахать», но звучало оно как-то совсем не... соблазнительно. 

Доедали молча. Акане доел первым: после разговора с Беном аппетит внезапно куда-то пропал, а еда и вовсе начала вызывать отвращение. Поэтому он тихо попивал вкусную жидкость, еще сильнее пьянея и разглядывая сидящего перед собой мужчину. Бен слегка приподнялся, вздохнул и пригладил волосы назад. Акане громко охнул. Весь вечер чёлка закрывала его левый глаз, но только теперь стало понятно почему. 

— Что? — недовольно буркнул Бен, вновь прикрывая разбитый глаз. — Синяков никогда не видел, что ли?

И все будто резко встало на свои места. Захотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Все это время он себя накручивал и строил догадки, а все оказалось проще некуда. 

Не успев как следует почувствовать облегчение от двух разрешившихся вопросов, он снова помрачнел. Бена кто-то избил?..

— Кто... — только и смог выдавить из себя.

Бен не ответил. То ли от того, что не услышал вопроса, то ли просто не хотел. В любом случае, Акане не стал больше «трахать мозг», как выразился чуть ранее Бен, и просто замолк, пытаясь уложить все услышанное в своей голове. 

_Бен в разводе._

_Он подрался._

Причём Акане не знал, какая из этих двух новостей его ошарашила больше. Наверное, вторая. Первая неожиданно свалилась, как снег на голову, а потом успокоила, забрала переживания, тогда как вторая наоборот заставила волноваться куда сильнее. 

— Где у тебя здесь ванная? — нарушил молчание подвыпивший Бен. 

Ничего не сказав, Акане поднялся с места и жестом попросил Бена следовать за ним. В ванной комнате было темно, поэтому перед тем, как войти туда, он включил свет, после чего, придерживая дверь, пригласил Бена. Тот сделал странное, будто бы удивленное лицо, но все же осторожно вошёл, тут же принявшись раздеваться. Его, казалось, не смущала ни дверь, ни мгновенно покрасневшее лицо Акане, который тут же поспешил удалиться, решив, что смотреть на такое зрелище для него уже слишком... пусть и очень хотелось. 

Однако не успел он даже закрыть за собой дверь, как был остановлен властным голосом:

— Уже уходишь?

Акане замер, как вкопанный. Бен хочет, чтобы он остался?..

— Лучше бы спинку мне намылил вместо того, чтобы задавать идиотские вопросы. 

Он занервничал, уже пожалев о том, что не взял с собой телефон, потому как чувствовал, что Бен говорит что-то явно важное, но вот что, он не мог разобрать из-за языкового барьера. Чертовы преграды!

— Я... занят. 

— Ладно, не хочешь — не буду заставлять, — последнее, что услышал, прежде чем выбежать из комнаты. 

Успев уже в который раз себя проклясть за пропущенные уроки английского в школе и университете, Акане разочарованно выдохнул, однако при этом он не чувствовал себя совсем отчаянным. Он грустно побрел на кухню и тут же схватил телефон. Ввести в переводчик английские слова по памяти — очень полезный навык, которому он уже успел чуть ли не идеально обучиться благодаря общению с Беном. 

Переводчик, хоть и не смог передать точный смысл всех услышанных слов, однако приближённый уже возымел свой эффект — брови Акане удивленно поползли вверх от того, что он прочёл. Бен хочет. Чтобы ему помогли. Помыться? В ванной громко капала вода. 

Акане не заметил, как оказался рядом со злосчастной дверью в не менее злосчастную ванную. Потом отворил эту самую дверь и оказался уже внутри, молча глядя через запотевшее стекло душевой кабины на красивые формы тела Бена, которые в связи с выпитым алкоголем казались куда красивее. 

Резко затихшая вода свидетельствовала лишь об одном — его присутствие не осталось незамеченным. Показавшаяся из кабины голова Бена смотрела не недовольно и раздраженно, как это было весь вечер, а напротив — как-то даже весело и ненапряженно. Этот Бен уже был похож на того, которого Акане знал раньше: жизнерадостный, с ехидным огоньком в глазах, и наглый, как мартовский кот. 

— Ты всё-таки передумал, — Бен усмехнулся. — Чего стоишь? Раздевайся давай. 

— Что? — пропищал. 

Бен тихо выругнулся и, поскользнувшись, чуть не полетел из ванны, однако в последний момент все же смог удержаться на ногах. Акане перепугался. 

— Подойди сюда. — Скомандовал он, и он его ледяного тона стало не по себе. 

Поняв, что что-то спрашивать или как-то сопротивляться нет смысла, Акане молча выполнил просьбу. Оказавшись ближе, он изо всех сил старался не разглядывать Бена, который стоял перед ним в чем мать родила, отчего желание изучить его тело становилось лишь сильнее. Конечно, в прошлый-то раз было совсем темно...

— Раздевайся. 

Если бы не алкоголь, он бы непременно начал протестовать, но в таком состоянии оставалось только слушаться. Раздевшись до трусов при грозном взгляде Бена, что было довольно скромно, Акане выпрямился, не понимая, что делать дальше. 

— Снимай трусы. 

Казалось, удивиться сильнее за этот вечер было невозможно, но Акане снова ошибся. Бен был непредсказуем и с каждой фразой или действием ошарашивал все больше. Необычный. 

— Зачем?

— А ты что, стесняешься? Как будто впервые. 

Акане почувствовал, как щеки начали непередаваемо быстро краснеть, и ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Снова. 

— Я не буду этого делать, — спокойно сказал он, смущаясь сильнее с каждым словом. 

— Будешь. — Тон Бена опять стал серьёзным. 

Акане хотел уже было возмутить, но ему опять помешали: Бен резко схватил его за край трусов и потянул их вниз, отчего он вскрикнул от неожиданности, мгновенно пытаясь вернуть проклятую вещь на место, но не успел, так как Бен схватил обе его руки и потянул на себя. 

Уже в душевой несчастную вещь все же пришлось снять, так как Бен сразу же включил воду, и с болтающимися на бёдрах трусами стоять было несколько... неудобно. 

— Классные трусы, кстати, — подметил Бен. — Никогда раньше таких не видел. 

Хихикнув, Акане хотел уже было сказать, что у него таких полный шкаф, но вовремя себя остановил, посчитав, что это будет звучать совсем странно. Для Бена. Который никогда прежде не видел кружевных трусов... Стоп, что?!

Об этом тоже спросить хотелось. Но вопрос пришлось отложить куда подальше, потому как было сложно адекватно мыслить, когда сильные руки прижимают тебя к стене. И когда ты пьян. И, кажется, очень пьян. 

— Я так скучал... — шёпот в самое ухо. 

Мурашки по коже. Сбившееся дыхание. Мгновенно разгоревшееся внутри возбуждение. Он отвёл взгляд, потому что казалось, что если ещё немного посмотрит на этого мужчину, то попросту перестанет существовать от переизбытка чувств. Дышать становилось тяжелее. 

Бен прижался ещё ближе, буквально вжимаясь в него всем своим телом и тем самым касаясь своим возбужденным членом его. От этого прикосновения по всему телу будто прошёл разряд тока, а мурашек стало куда больше, словно они покрывали каждую частичку его кожи, от головы и до самых кончиков пальцев. А может, так и было. Хотелось раствориться в этом ощущении навсегда. 

Губы Бена целовали его: сначала мягко, а потом более настойчиво. Своим языком он касался его языка, облизывал, кусал, причем иногда до крови, тем самым вызывая тихие стоны наслаждения, наполовину заглушаемые тёплой водой. Как же это было приятно...

Акане изо всех сил цеплялся ногтями за спину Бена, потому что если бы он этого не делал, то непременно потерял бы сознание от бушующего внутри возбуждения. Бен отстранился, но ненадолго, чтобы посмотреть в наполненные похотью глаза и прильнуть губами к тонкой шее. Его руки будто были везде, и Акане выгибался навстречу приятным прикосновениям, возбуждаясь ещё больше. Тёплые губы ласкали шею, ключицы, спускались все ниже, и Акане со стоном выгибался вперёд. Хотелось больше. Ближе. Настолько, чтобы эти ощущения поглотили его целиком и полностью. 

Он закричал, когда Бен снова толкнулся в него, касаясь возбужденным членом, и ему показалось, что ещё немного — и он не выдержит и кончит прямо здесь, не успев даже почувствовать его в себе. Он уже почти полностью расслабился, когда его резко схватили за волосы и потянули вниз. 

— Ч-что ты... — он зашипел, резко упав на колени. 

— Молчи. — Все таким же властным голосом проговорил Бен, сильнее сжав пряди волос. 

Акане уставился на член Бена перед собой, мгновенно осознав, в какой ситуации находится. Он никогда не пробовал этого прежде, но теперь... теперь ему даже хотелось. 

Его все ещё держали за волосы. Чуть подавшись вперёд, он осторожно лизнул языком головку, будто пробуя, и это вызвало незамедлительную реакцию: Бен зарычал, толкнувшись прямо в раскрывшийся рот Акане, который мгновенно растерялся и подавился от неожиданности. Он немного отстранился, чтобы откашляться, после чего снова взял член в рот, посасывая. Краем уха слышал, как Бен пытался подавлять свои собственные стоны, но это лишь вызывало ещё более сильный интерес, поэтому он тут же вобрал в себя ещё больше. Ещё немного, и готов был полностью сгореть от захлестнувших его эмоций, которых с каждой секундой становилось все больше. 

Это было... странно. Да, именно странно. Акане не знал, делает ли все правильно, но, судя по доносившимся сверху приглушённым стонам, получалось очень даже неплохо. Он игрался с темпом, иногда касаясь языком головки, иногда отстранялся, чтобы провести языком по всему стволу — и именно в эти моменты стоны были самыми громкими. 

— Что же ты делаешь со мной... — единственное, что смог разобрать из слов Бена, который, не выдержав, потянул его за волосы на себя, буквально насаживая ртом на свой член. Акане снова чуть не подавился, когда почувствовал внутри себя тёплую жидкость, тут же глотая. 

Бен наконец отпустил его волосы и помог подняться. Акане медленно провёл рукой по губам, стирая остатки спермы. Возбуждение не спало, напротив — стало только сильнее. 

— Помочь? — вопрос прозвучал в самое ухо, по которому тут же провели языком. 

Ничего не ответив, Акане лишь притянул Бена ближе к себе, позволяя делать с собой все, что захочется. Позволяя целовать. Кусать. Трогать каждую клеточку тела, доводя до предела. Позволяя сводить с ума...


End file.
